The Original Assassins of the Hinata
by coffeedrinker62a
Summary: Stricken with amnesia by a bullet as a teenager, Keitaro comes to find out that he lives with some of the world's most dangerous women who strangely enough all love him. Focus is on the female residents. AU/OOC, vulgar language, extreme violence, naughty humor, many minor character deaths and very loose morals. Part 1 is now complete. Part 2 will contain all new material. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

'Assassins of the Hinata'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Part 1-

Writer's notes: This is the fully recovered and re-edited story as written by the original writer. The only changes by yours truly is in grammar, some Japanese terms and punctuation.

Chapter 1: Introductions into Killing

Mission #1

In an empty tramcar late one night, an innocuous looking young girl in a middle school fuku steps aboard and stands close to the entrance. As the door closes, she grabs onto an overhead strap with one hand and gives the tram the 'once over'. Seeing that no one is here but herself, she knows that certain 'someones' will be coming on shortly.

She patiently awaits their arrival.

Not too long before, this same car was the scene of a brutal rape that left a young female college student from a prominent family near death. However, this young girl seems to either not know what had happened here or chooses to ignore it. The determination of which she wishes to see for herself.

"Three stops already," whispers the young girl. The noise of the clacking tracks covers her voice.

Coming to a fourth stop near one of the more rundown sections of Tokyo, two non-descript men in their mid-twenties board and sit by the opposite door. Both smile as they espy the young girl of seemingly middle-school age standing by the opposite door naively looking out the window.

Neither see the young girl smile.

"Takeo, it looks as though we haven't totally struck out tonight," says one man nudging his friend and point to the girl in front of them with his chin.

"Hey, Ichigo. You said that last one would be easy," says the one named Takeo.

"She gave me a black eye and nearly blinded me. The fucking bitch," says Ichigo spitting out those words, "Maybe this one will be easier".

"Looks harmless enough," responds Takeo.

Looking at his friend and smiling, Ichigo stands and slowly walks towards the girl. He extends his hands, and just as he is about to grab her…

Quickly stepping aside and out of the young man's reach, the girl reaches for an object in a side pocket of her backpack.

Before Ichigo knows what is happening, he is bleeding his life's blood out on the floor as she slashes his throat to the spine. Not forgetting his friend, the same slender knife comes flying across the car lodging itself into Takeo's throat, severing certain nerves and killing him instantly.

With contempt at how easily she had accomplished this, the youngish-looking woman steps around the fast growing pool of blood and walks over to the second man. Grabbing the handle, she surreptitiously wipes the blood off on the man's jacket and smiles as his corpse falls to the floor.

Standing by the door, she returns the blade to its hiding spot in her backpack as the tram pulls into another station.

Getting off, the girl climbs the steps up to street level. She hears a muted scream from the top of the steps and walks out into the night.

Pulling a Bluetooth from a pocket in her skirt and putting it in her ear, she says, "Maehara requesting pick-up, GPS on."

End of mission specs-

Subject name: Maehara Shinobu  
Age: -Classified-  
Specialties: The use and handling of small-edged weapons. Throwing, slicing and stabbing said weapons with unerring accuracy. Playing naïve young schoolgirls, which helps her in dispatching of targets both quickly and efficiently. How to kill someone many times her size with very little effort.  
Training: Thorough knowledge of Israeli Kidon and Sayaret Maktal procedures. Trained in SAS and Spetnaz procedures as well. Expert in Krav Maga, Systema and Savate. Threat identification and assessment. Graduate of Cordon Bleu.  
Notes: Uses temperament to advantage. Has taken out four 'cleaners' sent to end her rogue tendencies. Granted 'free agent' status.

Mission #2

Walking through a deserted alley in an older rundown Ward of Yokohama, a beautiful ashen-haired woman stops in the shadows and checks her surroundings. Stone-faced, she is here for only one purpose.

The sun is lowering in the late day sky and makes what she is about to do that much easier.

Two burly Yakuza 'soldiers' stand in front of an older building across from the alleyway. The front door is open and there is a faint neon sign just above the jamb. She can tell that the pair are 'Yaks' from their tattoos and missing finger joints. By their body language, it seems that they are the only two in the area.

No witnesses is always the best scenario.

Perusing at the inside of the building, she spots is a short stairwell that leads up to a second floor. Seeing this, she nods to herself and pulls out a cigarette. Lighting it, the woman leans against the alley wall and waits.

Five minutes later…

A limo pulls up to the curbing, three men get out and go inside as the two who are already here bow to them.

Wearing an open oversized tan trench coat over a skin-tight black and yellow 'cat suit' zipped down enough to make things interesting, she steps out of the shadows after extinguishing her cigarette under a high-heeled boot.

Reaching into the coat with her right hand, she pulls out a large shiny black object and says, "Come on, sweetie. Playtime's over".

"What a nice pair of melons on that," says one of the men as the woman approaches them. She does not stop and before either of them can react, the man's brains along with those of his compatriot splatter on the wall behind them. There was no echo and just two muffled reports as the bodies fall.

Walking inside, she goes upstairs. Seeing her targets seated by themselves in a booth, she walks over with her arm extended. Since there is no one else in here, it makes the 'clean-up' very easy.

"Ah, this evening's entertain…," is all one of the men can say before he meets the same fate as his two underlings outside. The other two then meet their maker just as quickly because the woman does not hesitate for an instant in pulling the trigger.

Without betraying any hint of emotion, she holds her fearsome weapon up and assesses the carnage in her wake. To finish sending her message, she places one last shot between the legs of the man in the middle. Picking up the four expended cartridges in a leather-gloved hand, she puts the fearsome weapon back into a custom shoulder holster. After descending the stairs, she calmly picks the evidence up outside and puts a Bluetooth in her ear.

Heading back up the alley, she says, "Konno requesting pickup, GPS on".

End of mission specs-

Subject name: Konno Mitsune aka 'Kitsune'  
Age: -Classified-  
Specialties: Firearms, the bigger the better. Is considered a 'crack shot'. Everything from a US M40 and Barrett M82 to modern Russian sniper weapons is in her large personal arsenal. Her main weapon is a custom-made .44 auto-mag with a 30cm noise suppressor named 'sweetie' that she can fire with one-hand. Has all of the latest computer firing and ranging equipment that top Special Forces teams' from around the world use today. Expert in camouflage, escape and evasion tactics.  
Training: Thorough knowledge of Israeli Kidon and Sayaret Maktal procedures. Trained in Spetnaz procedures. Expert in Krav Maga, Systema and Savate. Escape and evasion tactics. Graduate of Osaka University with degrees in Psychology and Math.  
Notes: Considered extremely dangerous, is a known 'stone-killer' and thought by many to have no emotions. Granted 'free agent' status, as she will take out anyone she deems a threat.

Mission #3

One of the seedier bars in Chibe is the home to some of the sleaziest characters on this side of the whole Kanto Region. Sure, the local government has been doing a good job in revitalizing the area, but some things always seem to slip through the cracks. It has also been the scene of some very horrific gang rapes lately.

Hence, this is where we pick things up…

After spending a day doing very little, a certain beautiful young woman sporting long brunette locks with what looks like antennae in front prepares to sing in front of a full house. Word spread throughout the neighborhood about a certain someone whose voice could torch a place and burn it down. Jazz and Blues standards sung in English are specialties of the club, and this young songbird is selling out the place.

In a red silk halter dress with a slit up the right side and showing plenty of leg, this honey-voiced temptress mesmerizes her audience by channeling Ella Fitzgerald and Billie Holliday on stage as the evening wears on. So rapt was the crowd that the performance ended just as fast as it had started.

Thirsty, the young woman sits at the bar afterwards and orders a vodka martini.

"Good show," says a handsome young man sitting next to her. He has come in here the past three nights just to watch her perform.

"Thanks. It helps when I can belt it out like that," she replies smiling while sizing the man up.

"Doing anything for an encore?" he asks sizing her up in return.

"Maybe. Be right back," answering him teasingly. She walks away and the façade fades. Her instincts light up like an O-Bon fireworks display and knows that tonight she is in for a good workout.

'Now to bait the trap,' she thinks walking into the dressing room.

"That will do," whispers the man of interest before downing his CC and Seven.

Five minutes later, the fiery-haired beauty returns to the bar dressed in a short mini skirt and halter with platforms. Seeing the man who had propositioned earlier still drinking at the bar, she puts on her best smile and saunters back over.

"Nice," says the man in a cool tone.

"What is it you have in mind?" she asks in her own sultry manner as the bartender hands her another martini.

Being 'picked up' can be a very subtle art, especially when you know what could happen next.

In grabbing the man's arm, she learns quite a few things about him as they walk down a street together. In assessing the man's aura, it lets her know that he has worked out some, has some knowledge of the Martial Arts and hangs around with some unsavory characters.

However, her guard is up and ready to have fun.

Coming to an older apartment building in a rundown neighborhood, the man knocks twice on the door instead of pulling out some keys. As soon as the door opens, another man grabs her arm, and pulls her inside. The door closes and a light goes on.

The man who brought her here waits outside.

Hearing something strange and not the voice of a woman screaming, he turns and reaches for the door handle. Before he can open the door and find out what is happening inside, it comes flying off the jamb.

The woman pulls him inside the room and he sees a lot of carnage in her wake. Which is, eight mutilated and very dead corpses lying on the floor amongst broken furniture and video equipment.

"So this is what you meant by an encore," she says contemptuously showing him the video cards.

The next sound he hears is nothing except for the snapping of his neck.

Straightening her skirt and placing the cards into her purse, the brunette steps outside. Pulling a Bluetooth from her small purse, she says, "Narusegawa requesting pickup, GPS on.

End of mission specs-

Subject name: Narusegawa Naru  
Age: -Classified-  
Specialties: Controlling and channeling her powerful internal _Ki_. Can use _Ki_-based attacks through any hand held object and is ambidextrous. Hand-to-hand combat is also a specialty of hers. Can break through any object made of wood, stone or metal with her bare hands and other body parts. Caveat: does not possess super strength and is vulnerable to edged weapons or firearms. However, anything she punches will permanently go down. Has the ability to heal rapidly and can share this ability with others. Has excellent stamina and is in peak physical condition. Can read a subject's strengths and weaknesses by just touching them.  
Training: Thorough knowledge of Israeli Kidon and Sayaret Maktal procedures. Trained in Spetnaz procedures. Expert in both Japanese and Brazilian Jujitsu, Judo, Savate, Kali and Boxing. Has extensive medical and combat medic training. Earned an MD degree from Tokyo University.  
Notes: Is extremely violent and easily provoked. Relishes killing for sport and has taken out many operatives sent to eliminate her. Granted 'free agent' status.

Mission #4

Approaching the gate to one of the most powerful crime families in all of Japan, a certain young woman in the Hakama and Gi of a prestigious Samurai clan awaits entrance. Knowing that the master of this house has no right to call himself honorable, it is her task to set things right and return an ancient blade to its rightful owner. However, she knows that it will not be easy and attempting this action may end with her death.

Bearing a Bokken, a wooden practice Katana in her Uwa-obi, she knocks on the door and announces herself. After a few moments, a smaller door in the gate opens and two men in suits with sunglasses appear.

"We were given special instructions to grant you entrance and personally escort you to our lord's Dojo," says one of the guards bowing.

Returning the bow as a senior to a junior, the young woman enters a magnificently ornate compound and sees so many anachronisms to the place.

"Tokugawa era, how quaint," she mutters disdainfully under her breath. Her escorts miss the insult to their home.

To the south of the main house is a large structure that looks somehow familiar to her. Only this one is of lesser heritage and totally bereft of honor. As she comes to the portico, there are two dragons entwined above the doorway as if they were the Yin and the Yang.

'Cheap imitation,' she thinks derisively entering the main room.

"Good day, Aoyama-Sensei," says an enormous well-muscled, but bald middle-aged man who walks in wearing an expensively tailored Hakama and Gi. At least two dozen men in western suits escort him in.

Knowing that she will never have a better opportunity in accomplishing her goal, she bows politely to her host.

However…

Around the corner from the house, sitting in a European-made automobile, a certain associate hears two loud explosions and what sounds like a powerful whirlwind come from inside the compound. Looking at their watch, they say, "She should be along in a couple of minutes".

Walking towards the car, the occupant sees their prospective passenger heading towards them. They also see her wearing her Bokken, carrying an ornate Katana in her right hand and a box under her left arm.

Placing the box in the backseat, the driver asks, "What's in the box?"

"You do not want to know," answers the passenger enigmatically after getting in.

They left behind a pile of rubble as a message to others.

End of mission specs-

Subject name: Aoyama Motoko  
Age: -Classified-  
Specialties: She has mastered the Katana, Wakizashi, Shinai, Bo and Naginata at a very young age. Also mastery of powerful _Ki_-based attacks through such weapons (secret), and all manner of Katana quick draw releases and re-sheathing techniques.  
Training: Extensive family Bushido and other forms of Budo. Eighth-degree dan in Karate and the highest degrees of the modern Aikido.  
Special note: She uses the cover of being a modern Samurai to mask her true purpose as an assassin. Granted 'free agent' status. On line student in Literature, School of Letters, Tokyo University.

Mission #5

Sitting in a deserted office on the top floor of a dilapidated building across from an old abandoned airport, a foreign-looking blonde of Sub-continental descent sits patiently eating a banana. She wears a grey-blue one-piece camouflage military-style coverall with modern tan combat boots and a 'web' belt on her slender waist. On her head is a dark beret bearing the royal three-eyed crest of MolMol, of which she is a Princess Royal.

However…

Picking up a very special pair of binoculars and putting them to her eyes, she presses a button on the side. Gone is the 'real time' image as computer readings and targeting information fills the screen.

"Good," she says scanning the area.

Moving them around, she presses another button on the side of her binoculars and locks in certain locations around an old rusty hangar. Looking down at her left forearm, she presses two buttons and runs her finger across a small screen. When a green light comes on, she smiles and allows the binoculars to hang loose.

"Now, we wait," she says flippantly tossing aside the empty peel.

Collecting her portable chair, the young woman slings it over her shoulder and climbs up a rope through a hole in the ceiling. "Such a beautiful day for explosions," she says after getting to the roof. Standing up, she walks over to a large hovering machine shaped like a giant turtle. Hitting a button on a hidden panel, a hatch opens on the side and she climbs in. When the hatch closes, the machine shimmers and distorts before fading from sight.

Three black vehicles, a limo with SUV's in front and back, approach the airport and turn into an unattended gate. Driving straight ahead, the three stop in front of the target hangar and SUV in front flashes its headlights twice.

From a broken window inside the building, there is an acknowledgment. The doors open and the vehicles enter.

The young woman pushes a button, and small single turtle-shaped object flies out from underneath its larger companion and speeds toward the hangar. Finding an opening in the roof, it flies in quietly and settles on a rusting girder. A magnet secures it in place and its primary function activates.

Flipping a switch, the young woman gets a pulse letting her know that someone is using a sound scrambler to prevent snooping. Laughing, she runs her finger across a screen in front of her, and turtle-shaped object sends out a signal that overwhelms their equipment. At the same time, five other objects come flying out from the same opening and hurtle at high speed towards their targets. Fading from view, they fly in cloaked and attach themselves quietly underneath the three vehicles, an idling semi-tractor and its trailer.

"Bye, bye," says the woman hitting a button on her left wrist.

The explosions inside the building atomize everything for hundreds of meters around it.

All that anyone can hear over the din is some residual laughter as an invisible object flies away.

End of mission specs-

Subject name: Kaolla Su  
Age: -Classified-  
Specialties: Computers, robotics and explosives. A leading innovator, expert and inventor who many consider to be tops in all three fields. She has many advanced degrees, receiving her first one at the age of ten. She designs and makes all of her own equipment, as well as that of her team members.  
Training: MolMol, Indian, Israeli and British procedures. Expert in Systema, Kali, Savate, Jeet Kun Do and Karate.  
Special note: Uses an unstable façade to her advantage causing many opponents to underestimate her extraordinary abilities. Holds many Doctorates from Universities around the world. Granted 'free agent' status due to her extensive hacking and planting of viruses into many of the world's security and black ops agency computers.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 2: To light

"Fuck! I need to get laid," says Shinobu to no one in particular. She is sitting in the comforting waters of the Hinata's famous onsen.

"If you would drop the damned middle school loli façade, I'm sure we could get our Kanrinin to 'scratch your itch' a little, sweetie," says Naru sitting across from her, "Shit, you are twenty-six.

"I'm almost as old as Kitsune and Mutsumi, so why am I acting like a middle-schooler?" asks the petite chef rhetorically. She unbound herself before stepping in to allow her D-cups freedom to float around in the water. _At 1.49 meters, her cup size astounds people when she does not bind herself._

"Damn, I almost forgot how big those things really were," quips Kitsune in a non-committal manner. She then leans back as a knife comes flying and sticking into a wooden support next to where her head was just a second before. Kitsune ignores this gesture because it is commonplace when the owner is not around.

"Be careful, Kit. Our petite chef is very sensitive about her large tits," says Naru trying not to laugh.

"You can stop anytime you want, Shinobu. I know that you love him like the rest of us do and want to bed him yourself," says Motoko pouring water over her long lustrous hair to rinse away the shampoo she had used.

"Yes, I want him. He is just too nice of a man to try anything perverted with us, and only you are younger than he is, Motoko," responds Shinobu sighing.

"Fuck, I have shown him a lot of skin lately and all I get is a bloody nose. The guy is sweet, but dense as lead sometimes," says Kitsune entering the onsen and handing her roomie her knife by the haft.

"Gomen, Kit," says Shinobu.

Kitsune nods.

"I'll say this, he has quite a huge bulge in those jeans of his," says Kaolla now washing herself at a spigot.

"I would love to see what he is packing," interjects Naru with a huge smile.

"Well, let me ask all of you this. Who has had dirty thoughts about him and played with themselves in bed at night?" asks Kitsune raising her hand.

Slowly, all hands go up as Kaolla steps into the spa.

"I think Mutsumi would raise her hand as well if she was here," says Naru giggling, and then adds, "I can always hear her screams from upstairs".

"By the way, Kaolla. Where is our resident poisoner?" asks Shinobu.

"France, on special assignment. She is doing some freelance work, something about human trafficking, I think," answers Kaolla matter-of-fact.

No reaction…

"Be that as it may, minna. Who wants to take the first crack at our resident male?" asks Motoko. She has a very intense love for him, because although he is clumsy and awkward at times, the Samurai sees him as a very honorable man.

"Hey, Naru. Have you ever tried to jump Keitaro's bones by jumping down on him through that hole in your floor?" asks Kitsune point blank. Her room is right next door to his.

'Yeah, I did try a few times but he was never home. I really need to get laid and soon, or I'm just going grab Keitaro and rape him," says Naru standing up and exiting the water, "I've been spending too much time keeping up the façade of a Toudai aspirant, and I want that to end".

"Me too. I am getting sick to death of binding my boobs," says Shinobu spitting out her words.

"You speak for me, Shinobu," says Motoko looking at the petite chef. Her breasts are also quite large as they too float in the warm water.

Next, comes a big surprise…

"Well, Naru," begins Kitsune starting off in a slow but increasingly animated tone, "Allow me then to ask you an extremely stupid and an obvious question too. How the fuck are we going to tell the sweetest, most innocent man that we all know that he has six of the world's most dangerous women living under his roof and that we all want to fuck his brains out. In addition, how in the hell are we going to tell him that he has a well-stocked arsenal within his walls, huh? That the Hinata is more secure than the Imperial Palace and that Kaolla here has this place wired and under full observation. As much as I love him, I can't come up with a scenario to tell him myself. Please, help me figure this out somehow". She nearly screams out the last two sentences.

The others look at their usually cold and stone-faced roommate. She is not usually this emotional about anything, but they see how serious she is as tears fall from her eyes.

"We'll wait for Mutsumi to come home and ask her what to do. She is our senior and loves him just as intensely," suggests Kaolla in a calm and forthright manner.

The others all nod in silent agreement.

Shinobu and Naru take the generally stoic woman into their arm as she cries like never before.

The Foxes' façade has finally cracked, and the others are about to follow…

Mission #6

Rue Madeleine shopping district of Paris, France.

Sitting outside in a small patisserie enjoying a croissant along with glass of wine, a certain woman of obvious Japanese/Okinawan descent observes three people at another restaurant across the way.

A middle-aged woman of obvious Asian descent sips her afternoon tea in the company of two men of eastern European stock with closely shaven heads. Both, in well-tailored suits, seem to have some manners that belie their rough-hewn exteriors. They are drinking what seems to be some kind of espresso.

'It seems my hunch was right, some Chinese triads and the Russian mafia are attempting to cement their ties with each other. Ex-Spetnaz are even acting as bodyguards in this case,' she thinks taking a sip from her glass. Putting it down, the woman breaks off a piece from her croissant, butters it and takes a bite.

She smiles.

A cell phone rings at the table across the way. One of the men pulls a device from his jacket pocket and looks to see who could be calling him. Running his finger across the screen, he puts the device against his ear and in plain Russian says, "Da". His compatriot looks over at him as the woman continues to sip her tea.

The call ends, the man nods and all three get up from the table. Leaving a generous amount of Euro bills on the table, they leave.

The woman across the way leaves at the same time.

Climbing into a German-made luxury car, the three head out followed a ways off by a woman on a Vespa. Knowing these streets as she does, tailing the larger vehicle is quite easy.

Stopping in front of a non-descript building, the middle-aged woman gets out of the backseat and goes inside. The two men seated in the front of the vehicle leave the motor running and wait.

However, with the windows open, neither feel small darts fly into their necks, as they are dead in an instant.

Inside, the older woman sits at a table looking at a computer and never sees what happens next. Feeling a slight sting, the woman finds that she cannot move and begins to panic.

"Hello, Pao. You thought that we would never meet again," says the young woman speaking to her in Mandarin. She turns the chair around and sees terror forming in the older woman's eyes.

The older woman cannot speak due to whatever it is now flowing through her system.

"Do you remember what I said would happen to you if I ever heard about you dealing in child slavery again. Oh, by the way, your bodyguards outside are quite dead as you will soon be," she says trying hard to suppress her anger and disgust, "There was no 'sanction' on this hit, as I am doing it on my own accord. The poison that is now coursing through your veins is a message from me to others like you who peddle in such filth. Your death puts them all on notice".

The woman's pupils dilate and signal that she is quite dead.

Pushing the older woman to the floor, the assassin sits and pulls two devices from her backpack. Plugging them into the computer as instructed, she awaits the results. Seeing two green lights from a 'three-eyed' flash drive and a connected tablet, she unplugs the devices and stores them away in her pack.

Smiling brightly, she leaves just as quietly as she came.

Morning, a couple of days later. On a Tokyo bound flight from De Gaulle, the woman pulls out a picture of a bespectacled young man and happily sighs.

End of mission specs-

Subject name: Otohime Mitsumi  
Age: -Classified-  
Specialties: The use and handling of dangerous chemicals and poisonous substances along with their antidotes and countermeasures. Uses a faux ditzy demeanor to insinuate herself into any situation. She speaks eleven languages fluently (Japanese, English, Mandarin-Chinese, Cantonese-Chinese, French, German, Russian, Vietnamese, Italian, Spanish and Dutch).  
Training: Unknown, but wherever it was, it was very thorough. Degrees in Chemistry, Organic Chemistry and is a Registered Nurse.  
Notes: Considered too dangerous to 'clean up' after and so never sanctioned. Granted 'free agent' status.

Hinata, the next evening at the dinner table

"By the gods! I am going to get fat if I keep eating this well," says a certain bespectacled young man at the head of the table. He smiles and rubs his belly.

The person who cooked the meal smiles lovingly back at him.

"I could help you lose some of that fat if you'd like, Keitaro," says Naru teasingly sitting next to him. Except for him, the others catch onto her blatant innuendo and understand that she no longer wishes to wait.

"Huh?" asks Keitaro in confusion. He has difficulty figuring out the fiery brunette sometimes.

"Damn it, Naru. We had an agreement that we would wait for Mutsumi before starting this shit," says an angry Shinobu from across the table. It seems that her bindings are making her very miserable right now.

This outburst from the seemingly meek young 'girl' catches Keitaro off guard. He stares at her in disbelief.

"Shit, Shinobu. Be very careful about where you go with that," spits out the brunette just as angrily, "I am sick and tired of fucking around while we wait for Mutsumi to get her ass back here from Paris."

"Paris?" mutters Keitaro questioningly. His focus shifts from the petite chef to the fiery brunette. He sees and feels a huge change in the dynamics here.

"Nice going, you two," says Kitsune softly in a very cold voice.

She knows the situation is about to go 'south' in here and the man that they all love is about to be caught up in the middle of it. It was like this the last time he went on a field dig as a volunteer with a certain Tokyo U Sensei. Kaolla had to help them clean up the mess and rebuild major parts of the Hinata after that fiasco.

Keitaro shifts his gaze then to the Fox, as he has never heard her speak that icily before now. It gives him a shudder up his spine.

"Stop it! All of you," says the voice of Mutsumi coming into the dining room. Her loud commanding tone silences those of her housemates.

"Damn-it-to-hell, Mutsumi! Stop sneaking up on us like that," hollers Kaolla. The Princess does not like surprises and is almost ready to cuss Naru out, but she somehow managed to restrain herself.

Keitaro's eyes first go from Kaolla and then over to Mutsumi. He still does not have a clue as to what is going on here. One second it is peaceful, and the next, war is about to break out.

The temperature in the room had seemed to drop quite a few degrees, and it is now high summer outside.

Quietly, Motoko sits in her chair observing the other, but readies herself to protect the man she loves if violence breaks out.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" asks Keitaro having had enough. He has no clue as to what is about to happen to his seemingly harmonious life.

"Fuck it. I'll start," says Shinobu no longer caring what the others think. Standing up and changing her facial expression, she pulls a hidden knife from somewhere and undoes the top three buttons of her housedress. This reveals the top few centimeters of her tightly wound chest bindings. Cutting through the wrappings and pulling them out, she adds, "This is the real me, Keitaro."

"Shit," gasps Keitaro. Veins pop in his nose as he watches her large boobs bounce for the first time.

"Keitaro," holler all the women in the dining room.

Sitting next to him, Naru comes to his rescue. At the same time, Shinobu runs into the kitchen and grabs a cold pack from the freezer along with a roll of paper towel from the pantry. Coming back, the petite chef sees the man she loves holding his head back and pinching his nose. The others all standby in case the brunette needs assistance.

Twenty minutes later, Keitaro sits in the common on the big couch with Naru and Mutsumi fussing over him. The other four kneel on the floor around him with looks of concern on their faces.

"Keitaro, I'm going to do something to help you," says Naru touching a spot on his face, "You have some exposed veins in your nose that need repairing,"

"What? How do you know that, Naru-chan?" asks Keitaro that she would know this.

"I could feel it when I have touched you in the past. Plus, I'm also an MD. So sit still for a moment," responds Naru.

"No… no… That can't be, you are studying to get into Toudai just like me," says Keitaro pushing her hand away. He stares at her in disbelief.

Not allowing him to deter her, the brunette fires up her aura and touches his face. As fast as she does this, it ends.

"We have a lot to confess to you, sweetie," says Mutsumi in a very quiet voice.

Around him, the others all nod.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: I will not do an 'origin', or a 'reason why they do this' segment for the female characters in any of the chapters. Some past events may come out in hints now and again, but that is all.

Chapter 3: Growing wise

Mission #7

Early morning, high-rise business district in the heart of Hong Kong, China…

It was easy enough to fool the security cameras and motion detectors after two operatives stealthfully land on the roof of a modern skyscraper. Finding an empty suite was even easier as the pilot of the team tapped into the building's main database. Using a special device, the other team member accesses the roof door and carries her equipment into the stairwell.

A short time later…

'Thanks for making things easy for me, Kaolla-chan,' says Kitsune dispassionately after entering the suite. It seems that someone had left some furniture behind and the lights on. Looking at what is here, she sees that her sanction will be that much easier to accomplish.

Picking out a spot in the back of a room, Kitsune sets up her M82A1 semi-automatic Barrett on a table in a side office. A purpose-built weapons support holds the fearsome weapon in place as the Fox opens up a special case designed by her genius housemate.

"Darling, we are going to have some fun today," she says 'stone-faced' tapping the buttstock of her weapon. _Kitsune left all of her emotions behind in the bed of the man she loves back at the Hinata. The Fox is all business now._

Leaving the case for a moment, she climbs up on the table and 'sights in' using a special computerized scope that the blonde Princess had also designed. Turning a knob impressed with the three-eyed logo of its maker, she presses a button that begins to calculate the distance, temperature and windage to her target. Pressing a second button, a laser marks a spot on the window where she needs to cut away some glass.

Nodding, she gets off the table.

Going back to her case, the assassin pulls out a diamond cutter with an attached suction cup. Walking over to the window, she cuts a hole in it and carefully pulls the glass circle out. Feeling a change in the room's air pressure, she knows that her scope's computer will compensate for the difference.

Not caring where she is right now, Kitsune pulls out a cigarette and waits. Lighting it and taking a drag from it, she says, "Keitaro, when I get home, you are going to fuck me senseless and making me feel something again".

No smoke detector alarms go off in the suite.

An hour later, the sun comes up over the horizon and lights the sky over this metropolis. Kitsune knows that the computer gunsight is re-adjusting its calculations for the shot she needs to make. Looking at her watch, she waits for the proper time when her target will enter into the 'kill' zone. She chose to site in a boardroom of a prominent company across the way because her client wants to send a message and wants it sent in a way so that no one will miss the point.

8:58am local time…

Kitsune sits up behind her 'darling' and pulls a special round from the case. On feeling the warmth of her hand, a blue light activates on the tip. Without any wasted movement, she flips the safety off and reaches once more into her case for an empty clip. Loading the large .50 caliber round into the clip, Kitsune inserts it into the weapon and locks it into place. Pulling back the semi-automatic bolt, the round inserts itself into the breech when it goes forward. Looking through the sight, she spots her target sitting at the head of the table having a heated argument with someone across from him. Hearing a beep from the scope, Kitsune knows that her special round has all the information downloaded into it and is ready to fire.

Taking a breath, Kitsune holds it and just before exhaling, pulls the trigger.

Focused, she hears nothing as the cartridge ejects and a moment later, sees the round make a small hole in the glass across the way through her scope. It gets quite messy as a head explodes. Blood, brains and bone splatters everyone and everything in the room.

Not waiting to see the reactions of the others sitting over there, the Fox coolly picks up the ejected shell, replaces the window piece and thoroughly cleans the suite in a business-like manner. Accomplishing this, she signals her partner and gets a double-clicked reply. Looking around and not seeing anything amiss, she picks up her gear along with her precious unassembled 'darling' in its case and heads up to the roof.

Waiting for her in a cloaked levitating conveyance, the dark-skinned blonde-haired pilot opens a hatch and smiles.

No one on the ground, in the air or from another building sees a large turtle-shaped craft lift off and fly away from the city.

At the Hinata, a week later

Needing a break from studying, Keitaro powers down his laptop and gets up from his desk. Kitsune and Kaolla have been working with him on the math portion of his upcoming entrance exam next February. However, he has difficulty paying attention because both are scantily clad. _Not having nosebleeds and passing out anymore is a good thing._

Walking over to the window in his room, he opens it and takes a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he looks out onto the world and thinks about all of the major changes that have come into his life in the past couple of months. _Nothing bad mind you, he just needs to finish taking it all in._

'Was I always so dense?' he thinks asking himself. For two years, the women living here have been using his home as a base of operations and being so good at what they do, he had no clue about it. He even found out that they had paid the bank note on the place and even placed the deed in his name.

Sitting around his room, his 'harem' is doing different things with some very dangerous implements scattered about on the floor. Some would think this to be a harem, but he knows that he is just a 'shared' man. Could be worse, at least he is no longer a virgin and the sex has been extremely good. _They keep coming back for more, so he must be doing something right…_

Thinking back to their confessions in the common room, Keitaro remembers hearing things that he could hardly believe. That is, until after they finished talking and actually showed him one at a time what they are capable of doing.

Flashback…

Starting off, Kitsune brings out her .44 caliber man-stopper that she had named 'sweetie'. Blowing two large holes into a fence post out in the back property, she has him in awe. When she hands it to him, he can hardly lift the weapon with two hands.

Smiling, the Fox comes up from behind and helps him fire her 'hand cannon'. As the weapon nearly knocks the younger man on his ass, she finds the whole situation very amusing and quite endearing. After allowing Keitaro to get his bearings back, Kitsune leads him into a secret tunnel that lies just off the main underground cavern. Keitaro's jaw drops when she shows him the rest of her 'collection' in a special room that Kaolla had built for her. _After the tour, she surprises the poor man by lifting up her shirt, throwing him against a wall and planting a deep French kiss on his lips. Kitsune also 'cops' a feel._

In the kitchen, he watches Shinobu throw knives, darts and Shirukens with unerring accuracy at different boards along the wall. He sees three English-style dartboards, four wooden and three plastic cutting boards with closely grouped objects sticking out from them. Her groupings amazed him, as they were no more than a millimeter apart from each other.

All the time that he stood there with her, his eyes almost never wandered from her bouncing boobs. She smiled at him and jiggled them around on purpose. He also finds out that she graduated from the world's finest gourmet chef's etoile in France. _She undoes a few more buttons to her housedress, grabs him for a French kiss and allows him to 'cop' his own feel._

After that, Naru really scares the shit out him when she 'lights' up her right hand and destroys a dead tree just outside the back door. Lighting up both hands, she twists an iron bar into the shape of a pretzel. "I can only do this when I concentrate, Kei-kun," she tells him. She also shows him her dexterity by lifting her leg straight up and doing a standing split against the side of the Hinata. Keitaro nearly faints when he sees that she has no panties on underneath her mini skirt. _She unties her halter and French kisses him silly._

Up on the roof deck, Motoko foregoes showing Keitaro what she is capable of when she opens her Gi, rips off her bindings, pins him against a wall and kisses Keitaro like a woman possessed. _She has to contain herself to keep from raping him right there on the spot._

'Damn,' thinks Keitaro back in the present time.

Kaolla takes Keitaro into a surreal world that you can only find in science fiction. His mind is blown away as the Princess shows him her computer center, workshop and what looks to be the worlds' only operating fusion reactor. She assures him that the safeguards with it are extremely stringent.

Then, Keitaro takes a joyride in her cloaked craft as they fly through the skyscrapers of Tokyo and Yokohama. No one sees them. _Unzipping her coverall, a well-endowed Kaolla flips Keitaro onto an empty bench, hops on his chest and French kisses him until they need to come up for air._

Lastly…

Freaking Keitaro out the most, Mutsumi shows the man she loves around her own underground laboratory.

Clear Plexiglas cases displaying all of the world deadliest species line the walls, and with her giving him the guided tour, he really gets the 'willies'. Mutsumi tells him that she, her teammates (the residents) and even he, are now immune from all kinds of different poisons and venoms. She had Shinobu feed them all minute amounts of the poisons to keep everyone safe from any future harm. She tells him that all six agreed to her plan because they all love him. Keitaro blinks at her and is incredulous at first, but realizes that with everything else going on around here, the residents really do love him. _The kiss Mutsumi shares with him is a lot gentler as she opens her blouse and unsnaps the black lacy F-cup bra underneath._

However, it does not end there…

Later that night, the six women sit Keitaro down in the kitchen and present him with a proposal, a set of rules and a sleeping schedule.

His eyes bug wide open as he peruses over everything before him.

They chose by lot who will sleep with him, on what night and who even gets his virginity (a war almost broke out there until Kitsune intervened with her 'sweetie').

Sunday night would be his pick night if he wants one or more of them for some fun. Daytime hours were open. If they were home and available, he could have whomever he wanted. A schedule will be in each room and one will be in the kitchen, so that there will be no cheating unless Keitaro wants some extra companionship if he and his partner that evening agree to it.

He also learns that two of them are bisexual.

They also promise him some other things as he continues reading.

"Fuck," is all Keitaro can say to what is before him.

"That's the idea, Kei-kun," remarks Naru sarcastically.

The others laugh and lustily lick their lips.

Back in the present…

Keitaro shakes his head at the drastic turn his life has taken. 'Not too bad, all things considered. Never expected to have a girlfriend, let alone six of them,' he thinks re-focusing in on where he is now.

"Are you okay, Kei-kun?" asks Shinobu smiling over at him while whetting one of her kitchen knives.

"I will be, Shinobu-chan. I will be," he answers enigmatically turning his head and smiling at her in return.

"Good, sweetie," comments Kitsune while polishing her other 'sweetie'.

Keitaro can only chuckle at the irony since all of them, except for Motoko, are older than he is.

Mission #8

Walking up the stairway to an abandoned shrine up above the outskirts of Kyoto, Shinobu counts off her paces as she stands in front of a dilapidated temple. She has learned over the years that you can never be too careful.

Perusing the site from the center and the side, the petite chef walks toward the exterior portion of the temple and resumes counting off her paces. At a certain point, she stops and hears a click in her Bluetooth. Pulling it out, Shinobu puts the device into a pocket in her pack and prepares for her toughest assignment to date.

On a street in a posh downtown district, a middle-aged Caucasian male dressed all in white comes out of an expensive hotel and sits at an outdoor café. Sipping tea, he orders a light breakfast on what seems to be a glorious morning.

"Karma will tell," says the man after the server steps away.

Someone who he knows intimately had just sent him a text message on an older device he carries asking him for a meeting. Out of curiosity more than anything, he acknowledges them and waits for his ride.

At an appointed time, a car pulls up to the curb. The man stands up from his table and gets into the front seat on the left. Sending an arranged text message, he nods to the driver and the vehicle pulls away towards his destination.

"It has been a while, I wonder what she wants," whispers the man smiling at the reply to his text. This man believes he will have no trouble when he gets to where he is going because he always stays ahead of everything. _At least this is usually the case…_

Hearing two clicks, Shinobu is ready. For some reason her nerves are calm and steady. 'Always a good sign,' she thinks stepping behind an old building which gives her a clear view of everything. She also knows that there will also be an extra set of eyes on her.

Now to see how this act will play out.

Coming up to the top of the steps at the shrine, the man casually walks over to the main idol that sits on an old stone dais. Stopping, he claps twice and stands there with his hands together in an attitude of prayer.

It begins.

"Konnichiwa, Sensei," says Shinobu stepping out into the open.

"Ah, Shinobu-chan. So you are the one chosen to be the instrument of my demise," says the man not moving from his present position. He does not turn to face her and keeps his eyes closed.

"Yes, Sensei," responds Shinobu in a calm manner.

"How ironic. However, you should realize that I never travel alone. There should be a laser pointed at one of your big boobs right now," says the man. He knows that she is very sensitive about someone making comments to her about having large breasts on such a small body.

"I know, Sensei," she replies coolly. She lets the comment slide, someone else appreciates them and that is all that matters to her.

In rapid succession, three things happen: one, someone fires a large caliber gunshot; two, the laser pointed at Shinobu disappears; and three, a large butcher knife comes flying out of nowhere and inserts itself into the back of the man's neck. It severs certain nerves at the base of the skull and instantly shuts his body down. The blade protrudes out through his tongue.

"You taught me well, Sensei," says Shinobu dispassionately pulling the knife out from him and wiping the blood off on his clean suit.

She walks away and goes down the steps without regrets or looking back.

Later, on the JR Shinkansen back to Yokohama, two women sit in the first-class car sipping Sake. One says to the other, "I am so glad that it's my night with Kei-kun."

Her ash-haired companion merely smiles.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 4: Comes with a price

Mission #9

Never one to pass up an opportunity to deliver news whether bad or good, a certain brunette walks confidently down some of the worst streets in Tokyo. Reputation, if anything, keeps her safe and certain people are very wary of her 'gifts'. Word had spread about what she did in Chibe not too long before and so, with no intention of killing anyone today, Naru is going to convey a warning to an old acquaintance.

She wants to conclude this as fast as possible.

The outside façade of a building almost never reveals what is behind its walls as a beautiful woman with long ebon hair sits lounging in an expensive chaise smoking a long pipe. _Good quality tobacco is her preferred smoke, as she likes to keep her head clear._ Wearing a long, exquisitely tailored blue silk Qipao dress Cheongsam with a slit up the right side, peacocks and flowers as well decorate the dress from top to bottom. One of her long, luscious legs peeks out as she sits in repose.

However, a visitor is coming to see her and it is someone that she knows never to cross. Although at one time they were intimate, she has certain people in place that will try and stop her from entering if they can. If, being the operative word…

"Konnichiwa, Hana," says a cool, measured voice standing under a small open archway. There is no honorific, as this is not a social call.

"Ah, Naru-chan. Rude as ever I see," replies the woman as if mildly amused. Her guard though is up…

No response.

"Come to kill me?" she adds knowing the possibility. The façade of a smile does not break.

"As much as I would love to Hana, no. Because if I did, you'd never know about it," answers Naru walking in. She is wearing a white string-strapped silk dress that goes down to mid-thigh, it is form fitting and has her gorgeous legs covered in lace stockings with a garter. Wooden platform spikes finish off her ensemble. _A woman of her caliber would need supreme confidence to wear that outfit in this neighborhood._

"What is it, then?" asks Hana who has her curiosity piqued. Looking at the equally beautiful woman stepping towards her, she licks her lips and enjoys the sight.

"Just a messenger today, that's all," starts Naru coolly, "I have heard certain rumors that you wish to expand your operations out into Hakone and western Kanagawa Prefecture. If true, my associates and I are telling you to stay away. I am telling you this only once and will not repeat myself. Only our past friendship keeps me from doing to you what I did to certain of your retainers and underlings. Am I understood?"

Taken aback momentarily, Hana's demeanor changes as she stands to her feet. "How many?" she asks. The woman is acutely acquainted with the brunette's fearsome temper and brutal tactics.

"It seems that you have quite a few openings now," responds Naru in a neutral, but smug tone. She walks up to Hana, plants a deep French kiss on her mouth as a parting gift.

Message sent, she turns and sashays towards the exit. Naru leaves her former friend behind stunned and sinking to the floor in disbelief.

Walking out into the night, Naru walks back up the same dingy street and gets into her car. She heads back to the club where she is singing. Keitaro is waiting for her as she plans to take him to a special place afterwards since it is her night.

Some fun at home...

Accepting his fate, Keitaro is breathing in short breaths as Kitsune is on her knees in front of him pleasuring his manhood with her huge breasts and tongue. The woman who seems to be the coldest and most distant personality here at the Hinata comes alive when he is in proximity to her. Since sharing intimacy with the man before her, the Fox has been thawing out and is sleeping much better.

After swallowing, and making sure that he is happy, they climb onto her bed where he dives into her in return. Screaming with pleasure, she secures his head in place as his tongue pleasures her beyond what she had first expected from him.

Wiping his face off, Keitaro plunges deep into Kitsune allowing her to feel pleasures with the man that she has chosen. Realizing that he was the missing piece to her puzzle, any part of her is his anytime he wants it.

He likes it too, and accepts the gift of her body as a reward for his hard work.

What amazes Kitsune and the others is his innate strength and stamina. Each and every time that Keitaro takes one or more of them, they wonder if they had all underestimated him. They were told by someone with intimate knowledge of Keitaro that yes, he can be dense, clumsy and very shy, but he also has strengths that no one as of yet has seen.

However, in bed and entangled with the sheets, Kitsune does not care about anything else except for the man who is leading her to the 'Gates of Nirvana'.

"Aaahhh…," screams the ash-blonde. She is happy that the others are all away right now and that she can have Keitaro tonight, even though it is not her night.

Asleep and holding her close, Keitaro lies their peacefully with a smile on his face. Kitsune smiles and turns into him. Kissing his cheek, she whispers, "Arigato, Kei-kun. Aishiteru. I really mean it too". She follows him as her own eyes close.

Nevertheless…

From faraway, a blonde Princess smiles. She sends the proceedings of what had just now happened between Kitsune and Keitaro to her other teammates.

"It's about damn time," says Mutsumi and Naru as they look on together from a different spot on the globe.

"I am so happy for her," says Shinobu flying back to Japan from Europe.

"It will be very pleasant to see her smile once in a while," comments Motoko relaxing in an onsen at her family compound.

Mission #10

To be a 'free agent', one must be truly free. This includes free from scrutiny as well.

A solitary house away from the main environs of Hinata City is where this starts…

Ones sent to monitor the said 'free agent' status of the six believe that their thorough training will help them with contingencies if any of the individuals in question come after them alone or in pairs. Having to be totally silent, the persons have never given their location to the higher up who sent them here in the first place. Secrecy is everything to them when you are dealing with the best. A guessed at possible location was thought of until confirmed, but none saw the trap that was set out before them. They all believe that according to the agency profiles, the women in question are too volatile to band together and attempt to eliminate them, but then, not one of them put a certain puzzle piece into place that would have helped them conclude otherwise.

This is much to their detriment…

…and so we begin.

Going to Tokyo on a family matter, Keitaro is away from the Hinata for the day. This gives the female residents all the time they need to 'go to ground' and 'fall off the grid'.

Setting up the stanchion to her 'darling' while looking out a front third floor window of the Hinata, Kitsune places the fearsome weapon on it and waits for a certain signal. One click will start everything off when the time comes. Even though her mind is all business right now, a new wallpaper the Fox has on her smart phone is one of her and the man that she loves.

Timing is everything to six women as no communications are possible with this sanction. Practice, training and timing along with the love of one man gives them all they need to see this matter concluded in a professional manner, without any unnecessary casualties or collateral damage.

The Fox is only one part of this equation.

Naru, Shinobu, Mutsumi and Motoko move into certain axis around their target area. They all wear suits comfortably designed by the Princess, which works to suppress their heat signatures and partially cloaks them from view.

Kaolla sits high above their target in her fully cloaked turtlecraft and monitors everything below her. She waits for her teammates to get into position.

CLICK!

'Darling' fires, sending its half-inch of death through a wall half a kilometer away to destroy a power source.

Three cloaked turtle discs drop from beneath their larger kin, and hurtle towards the main house in target area.

After muffled explosions occur where intended, the four on the outside of the target area advance quietly to takeout their marks.

Within fifteen minutes, the operation is complete.

Kaolla lands and partially de-cloaks.

With help from Mutsumi and Naru, the genius sifts through the records as Shinobu and Motoko stand watch outside. No one had a chance to destroy or delete anything because the operation struck the ones targeted with complete surprise. This happens when you use teamwork and expert timing.

"With this, ladies. We are, with any luck, finally 'off the grid'," says Kaolla looking at the two with her. Gathering certain things and deleting others, they take time to 'clean' the place before leaving. Egressing, they climb into the conveyance and after cloaking, five very happy women fly the short distance back to the Hinata.

Later, that same evening

Keitaro slides open the front door to the Hinata and steps into the foyer. Smiling, after what seems to have been a successful day for him, he takes his shoes off and puts on his house slippers. Stepping further into the main house, Keitaro hears some loud drunken caterwauling coming from the common room. When he steps in there, Keitaro feels six sets of Sake blurred eyes burning into him followed by Naru slurring out, "I get to ride him first, bitches."

"Oh shit," says Keitaro trying to back out. This is not a successful ploy as Kitsune and Motoko bar his escape. Shinobu and Kaolla launch themselves at him and before he knows it, all six rip off his clothes.

"ORGY!" screams a sodden Motoko. The others look at her, shrug before returning to the object before them.

"Mercy," squeaks Keitaro. As tired and hungry as he is, all the man wants is some dinner and then some sleep.

"No mercy," slurs Kitsune before sitting on his face.

Blinded, he does not know what to do when he feels something wet plunge down on him and hears Naru screaming, "Shit! He is so big tonight."

When the Fox lowers herself down even further, Keitaro can only muffle his words.

As his mouth moves, Kitsune moans and nearly drowns him.

Then the real fun begins…

Hours, and six passed out women later, Keitaro finally manages to get up and retrieve his glasses. Without looking at the carnage behind him, he heads back towards to onsen to clean up. He leaves the others strewn about to sleep it off.

'Fuck,' he thinks feeling chewed up and spit out, 'that was crazier than normal. Something good must have happened today,'

He does not know the half of it, which is a good thing.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 5: Visible, Invisible

Mission #11

Foolishness is a fool's only tool, and it is a dull one.

Mutsumi had dealt with one end of a problem in Paris, but loose ends have a tendency to unravel where you least expect them to. Involving Motoko in her latest sanction, it shows just how seriously she wants to tie up those loose ends and have it done in a permanent manner.

There is a lot of fear going through certain Triad tongs operating in certain areas of Hong Kong, Macao and Shanghai. Even certain Yakuza families in Tokyo, Yokohama, Kyoto and Osaka have taken notice. Targeted sanctions and messy assassinations have also caught the attention of some European-based underworld groups as well.

However, fear is a very powerful weapon if the ones wielding it use it sparingly, and not as a bludgeon.

What catches everyone's attention, the world's major intelligence and 'black ops' organizations seem to be keeping 'hands off' approach when it comes to dealing with this situation.

Being innocuous and able to blend in is something that Mutsumi has always done well. There is no one who can make themselves seem more unimportant than she can when the need arises. Her sunny exterior belies a cold-blooded passion for eliminating those she deems unworthy of life. Poisoning her victims and doing it so quietly has given her an interesting moniker, the 'Brown Recluse'.

One evening, in a village outside of Nanjing, China…

A certain warehouse sits off a main highway in this seemingly ancient city. Once used by the PLA as an armored vehicle storage facility, it now lies abandoned since the military underwent its massive modernization and re-organization program a few years back.

Outside the building on a warm evening, three men who are clearly armed sit underneath a single lightbulb shining forth from an overhead stanchion by the back door. Two are playing a board game with their crony looking on. None seems to be on guard as their relaxed posture speaks volumes.

The light from the bulb does not extend too far out and the clear evening sky with the stars shining above gives cloak to two people nearby. Both are clad in tight black one-piece jumpsuits that adds to their cover as they slowly move in. The whisper of a Katana unsheathing from its Saya goes unnoticed as one of the figures under the light turns on a radio.

Smiling at their good fortune, both figures cloaked by night prepare to strike…

"Wǒ yíngle nǐ shū," says one of the men before his face freezes. (Writer's note: Chinese simplified (Mandarin) for: "I win, you lose".)

The other two fall over dead after feeling a slight sting. The winner's eyes roll up and his head falls onto the game board.

"No, my friend. You lose," whispers one of the assassins. The other one smiles as the meaning becomes clear.

Having killed many minions before, neither slayer cares about the three corpses as they step into the light.

One assassin wipes off her Katana on the shirt of the man she beheaded before re-sheathing the ancient weapon.

Having equipment supplied by their genius partner, one of them quietly pulls a small device from their pocket and places it on the door. Hitting two buttons as instructed, they wait. When a green light comes on, they enter the dark building. Pulling IR devices down over their eyes, the two carefully walk deeper inside.

"Just like the information I got from Pao said," whispers Mutsumi. She has no smile on her face.

After a cursory inspection of the building and determining that no one else is here, Motoko finds a light switch. After a nod from Mutsumi, The female Samurai turns it on.

Both lift up their night vision devices and allow their eyes to adjust for a minute. Fully acclimated to the light, they quickly look around and assess their findings so far before taking a more thorough tour.

"I am grateful that Kaolla's device silenced alarms and disabled the cameras in here," says the younger operative as she motions with her hand. Both see half a dozen of the devices in the ceiling scattered about the main room. They also see a lot of boxes on pallets stacked about five high wrapped in plastic in neat rows ready to ship out. There is an office off to the side without a door on it and two roll-up doors in the rear. Typical layout of a small warehouse.

"Check for DVD or other video recording devices while I check this office," says Mutsumi.

Motoko nods and effortlessly moves through the rest of the building.

Turning a light on in the office, Mutsumi looks around and sees a desk before her. Along the walls are file cabinet with locks and some DVD players on top of them. On the desk itself, sits a computer monitor, a keyboard, wireless mouse, and two closed laptops. In neat rows on the left side of the keyboard, sits a dozen flash drives. Coming around and sitting in an office chair, Mutsumi sees a tower underneath the desk and turns it on. She then turns on the monitor.

Reaching into a pouch at her side, she pulls out a device with a three-eyed logo and plugs a lead into a USB port when the machine warms up. Knowing that the owner of this computer has had the files encrypted, Mutsumi knows that the device she installed will overwhelm that encryption very swiftly.

Setting the device on the floor, Mutsumi waits for a green light to come on.

Coming to the door, Motoko looks in and says, "DVD recorder disabled, charges planted".

Mutsumi nods this time and adds a very sunny smile.

Motoko heads out to recon a path for their egress to a pre-determined extraction point.

"Pao, you bitch," hisses Mutsumi losing the smile. Outraged by what she sees on the screen, the Poisoner hits a red button with an Omega symbol on it. The screen instantly goes blank. Pulling the device from the tower underneath, Mutsumi stands up and puts it back into her pouch. She knows that there is still some work to do in closing down this problem for good.

Taking a pack off her back, she loads the laptops and flash drives into it. Before zipping it up, she checks for other such devices in the room and since there are no drawers in the desk, secures the pack and hefts it onto her back. Pulling two charges from the same pouch as Kaolla's device, Mutsumi places them on opposite sides of the office as instructed and leaves.

Outside, the two assassins nod and head to their extraction point.

"Otohime and Aoyama need pickup. GPS on," says Mutsumi.

A couple of minutes later, a levitating conveyance de-cloaks. After boarding, the older assassin presses a button while the turtle-shaped re-cloaks and flies away.

The building then atomizes to a point where no solid matter exists around it for a hundred meter radius.

A kept man…

Needing some alone time Keitaro sits quietly in the unused wing of the Hinata. He needs it after a marathon three-way with Naru and Shinobu left him feeling a bit ravaged. When Kitsune decided to join in, it got downright nasty. Then, Kaolla kept him up until 3am wanting her own lusts sated since it was her night.

"Those three are the worst," whispers Keitaro sitting and looking out a traditional open door to the woods out behind his home. It is not the sex that bothers him, that has been fantastic, he just feels a bit smothered sometimes.

Naru or Kitsune take the tram into Yokohama where his cram school is sometimes and act as bodyguards. Having the brunette encouraging him to molest her if the car gets full, or the Fox taking him to a 'Love Motel' before coming home and eating dinner can be very disconcerting. Carrying her 'sweetie' inside her ubiquitous trench coat also gives him pause, but Keitaro is safe no matter where he goes.

He never studies by himself, because one or more of the women are always with him. His four main tutors have helped him tremendously in getting higher scores on his exams, but being scantily clad can be so distracting. One or more of them are always willing to relieve him whenever his discomfort becomes too much. The other two lend their support, one by cooking him a good meal and the other, by massaging his stiff muscles or meditating with him.

Right now though, solitude is good.

"Thank the gods it is Sunday, I may ask if I can sleep alone tonight," says Keitaro.

In another part of the manse…

"Do you think that we're smothering and spoiling our Kei-kun too much?" asks Kaolla. She is excellent at picking up signals from people.

The six women sit around the onsen and talk about trivial matters. They decided to leave business aside for a while and just relax for the evening.

"I think we may be overdoing it a bit, Kaolla," answers Naru. She feels the same thing as the Princess, albeit in a more direct way.

"Let me say this, minna. I love that man more than anything in this world and I don't want to see anything to happen to him," interjects Kitsune with her eyes wide open.

Surprised, the other five look at the 'stone-killer' and after a moment, they all nod.

"If he needs some space tonight we should give it to him if he wants it. You know, it being Sunday and all," chimes in Shinobu. She had prepared a wonderful meal earlier with Keitaro in mind, and when he complimented her, she blushed. _Since giving herself to him, she has been blushing a lot more often._

"I would say that we have all become insatiable in our own ways with him then," says Mutsumi quietly sitting next to Naru. She is holding hands with the brunette under the water.

The others nod once more, as their Senpai's statement hits home.

However, the discussion moves to a subject that is rather touchy for a few of them…

"Well, Mutsumi," says the normally stoic Kitsune in a voice that carries some emotion with it, "Not all of us swing both ways like you two. It irritates me sometimes when you grab my boobs when I am trying to concentrate on Kei-kun. Don't give me that look, Naru. You grabbed Shinobu's tits and sat on her face when she was with him."

The relative temperature of the water seems to drop…

Naru smiles at the Fox and retorts with, "It was a Sunday, she didn't complain, and actually seemed to enjoy it if what she did with her tongue was any indication".

Blushing fiercely, all the petite knife-thrower could do is nod in agreement. "I couldn't help it at the time. It felt too good as he took me."

The brunette smiles over at her and licks her lips.

"Let's not get too violent here. Kei-kun's home, I don't want him to get hurt and I definitely don't want to rebuild this place again," says Kaolla in a cautionary tone.

Not willing to concede her point, Kitsune coldly declares, "I for one do not appreciate having a woman fondle me. Yes, it felt good. However, from this point on, I only want Keitaro to touch me in an intimate way." To add emphasis to her words, she pets her 'sweetie' sitting in its holster on the side of the spa. _The huge noise suppressor sticks out from the bottom making the weapon look even more menacing._

The gesture is lost on no one.

"Your loss," says Mutsumi sweetly und unafraid. Allowing her sarcasm to set in, she turns and smiles at Naru.

The brunette returns the smile.

Kitsune holds her peace.

That was only the first salvo.

"What Kitsune said goes double for me, Naru. When Keitaro is fucking me, sit on his face and not mine. Also, turn the other way. I don't want you kissing me anymore. You're lucky I leave my knives in my room when I'm with him," says Shinobu in an angry voice. The red in her face has changed its meaning.

Looking over at Shinobu, they can feel the anger radiating from her. Like the Fox, her love for the owner of the Hinata is quite intense.

The six know each other well enough that when someone here says something, they mean it. There are no bull-shitters in this group.

Mutsumi and Naru nod to their counterparts sitting with them. "Gomenasai," they say in unison.

On that note, the other four nod to each out of respect and get out of the onsen.

"It helps to clear the air once in a while so that we can continue to work together," says Kitsune logically as she and Mutsumi bow to each other.

Naru and Shinobu also bow in acknowledgment.

A few days later…

Keitaro is up in his room studying by himself, as the women are giving him some space this evening. They are still scantily clad though, just in case…

Mutsumi's smart phone rings. The others look at her because they what this usually means.

Looking at the screen, the others see a look that speaks volumes. Pressing the icon, the Poisoner says, "Moshi, moshi". She listens quietly as the person on the other end speaks to her.

After the call, Mutsumi only says two words.

"Oh shit."

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 6: To light a candle

"You do know that I and the others back at the Hinata now consider Keitaro to be ours," says Mutsumi in a businesslike tone. She came to Narita Airport to pick someone who is important to the operations back in Tokyo, Yokohama and Hinata City.

This person came back to Japan as soon as the six eliminated the monitors in town and completed their fall from the 'grid'.

"He belongs to no one, no matter how many times you have slept with him," says the person she is walking with. Their voice sounds quite annoyed.

Not to be deterred, the Poisoner retorts, "We all know who he is, and how powerful the Urashima are, Haruka-san."

"It is not me you need to be concerned with, although I love him very much. It is Kanako you should be afraid of," the person says climbing into the back of an escorted black SUV.

Mutsumi, who cringes slightly at the name of the person mentioned, climbs in and continues, "Does she still wear the Goth dresses, don Kabuki makeup with the black teardrop and carry that oversized straight razor when she executes her sanctions?"

Usually she is calm in any situation, but Kanako always gets her to throw off the façade of always being in control. _For many reasons, as we she see later on…_

Haruka smiles and says nothing. She has her own desires when it comes to her younger cousin. Acting on them is another issue…

The door closes and the vehicle pulls away from the curb following behind a lead vehicle.

Mission #12

Over the city of Toronto, it is very quiet as a cold autumn season settles in.

No one pays attention to a garishly dressed young woman wearing a Victorian-style hooded cloak as she walks up a main boulevard. There is an Anime/Manga Convention and Expo at a large nearby auditorium, so she fits in looking like one of the many young people in attendance outside dressed in cosplay.

"Cool," says a young man standing with his friends.

"So real," says a teenage girl from another group.

The hood of a dark cloak shot through with lace thoroughly covers the head and face of the young woman as she continues to walk through the crowd. Her shiny black knee-length lace up boots are the only thing that emerges from underneath as she continues on her way.

None dare see her face as it is because it is set for a specific purpose.

After passing by the large group of gawkers, the face of a young woman smiles enjoying all of the positive comments on her outfit. 'If only they knew,' she thinks as a blank expression re-establishes itself.

Coming to an alley by a small convenience store with some apartments over it, she stops. Without looking around, she turns into the alley and walks about half the way down. Stopping, they turn towards the building and look up. Reaching her hands out from the cloak, she pulls the hood back for a better view before smiling again.

"I have come to play," she says in Japanese with a frightening smile.

In one of said apartments above…

He has worked for many of the larger governments and cartels as a 'cleaner' for years as a private 'contractor'. Messes of their or someone else's creation and how to make them vanish is his specialty. Living in the shadows on the fringes of society is always paramount to him.

Having just returned from Paris after closing an embarrassing situation for a certain faction, the man had never seen a sanction so well carried out. Bribing certain public officials and people he knows in the Sûreté was difficult this time as certain people wanted information. The Russians can be especially nasty when two of the dead were active Spetsnaz/GRU operatives. He had to be the middleman in handing out a lot of money to quash things from escalating into a nasty underworld war that no one wanted.

"Poison of that caliber, it seems that the 'Brown Recluse' had struck again," muses the man looking over a toxicology report on his laptop. A number of times he has had to 'clean up' after one of her 'hits'. He is very familiar with her methods, and those of her associates. The Hong Kong sanction especially impressed him.

"I would not want to be lined up in her sights," he adds before closing his device down.

Not much scares or puts fear into him, but the members of a certain Japanese female assassination group that the poisoner in question belongs to terrifies him to his very core. For good reason…

This is why he lives in places well below his means and hides among everyday ordinary people. In addition, he has tiny little places like this in a dozen cities around the world just to throw people as mentioned above off his scent.

A sophisticated network utilizing his services recently lost its 'money man' during said Hong Kong sanction. "Messy," he whispers recalling after seeing photos of the aftermath.

He has been always careful, that is until now…

One person however, never loses a trail once you have her attention.

As the light goes off in the main room, the man misses a garish sight that stands on the landing of his fire escape.

Crawling into bed, he has a loaded .44 automatic under his pillow for protection as always and tries to get some sleep. Seeing the photos his old acquaintance on a slab in a Paris morgue saddened him, as she had been his lover once.

"Though she was a beauty, Pao chose her lot," he whispers when his head hits the pillow. Luckily, or unluckily if this may be the case, he quickly falls into a deep slumber.

A couple of hours later, the man suddenly awakens from his sleep and finds that he cannot move. With intricate knots, it seems that someone had tied him splayed out naked on his back to the posts.

"It seems that I slipped up somehow," says the man calmly assessing his predicament. He knew that one day someone would come after him because of certain knowledge he possesses. His tongue feels the spot where a special tooth is now missing.

"No, not really. I just came to have some fun," says a female voice in heavily accented English that drips with no emotion. That voice comes from the end of the bed.

Lifting his head up, the man sees what appears to be a young woman dressed in a black dress shot through with lace. She has purple and red ribbons tied in her long ebony hair, fingerless black lace gloves on both hands, black lacy leggings and lace up knee-length platform boots. What gets his attention is the white Kabuki makeup covering her face with a skinny black streak expanding to a bulbous teardrop down by her jaw on the left cheek.

In her right hand, she is holding what looks like a ball gag and in her left, the aforementioned straight razor.

"Denying me a quick death I see," he says. It slowly dawns on him who will be sanctioning him. He has also 'cleaned' up after her a few times, as she has come the closest to nauseating him.

"If you did that, it would not be as fun," says the woman coming around to place the ball gag into his mouth.

She had to pinch off his nose when he decided to fight her.

"Naughty boy," she says whipping open the straight razor.

Terror fills the man's eyes as he sees her lick the blade and smile baring her teeth.

For the next few hours, no one hear the agonizing screams as she slowly and skillfully carves a life away.

End of mission specs-

Subject name: Urashima Kanako  
Age: -Classified-  
Specialties: Carrying out sanctions in extremely hideous and brutal ways. This includes skinning, testicular decapitation, slow electrocution and other methods of torture. Never uses the same method twice and will kill anyone without hesitation if she considers that person a threat. Works directly for her older cousin.  
Training: Thorough knowledge of Israeli Kidon and Sayaret Maktal procedures. Trained in SAS and Spetnaz procedures as well. Expert in Krav Maga, Systema, Savate and the Urashima style of fighting. Can use anything as a weapon, but prefers a man's straight razor. Second year student at Tokyo University, major unknown.  
Notes: Has an extreme 'brother' fixation. Is an extremely dirty fighter and will do whatever it takes to win. Granted 'free agent' status without prejudice.

On a flight to Tokyo from Vancouver, British Columbia Kanako smiles as a kindly Canadian gentleman allows her to go through the curtain and into first class. She sits and pulls a photo out from her small purse before buckling in for takeoff. Placing the purse between her and the seat, she whispers, "Soon, Onii-chan. Very soon".

Back in Toronto, a hardened detective and his equally wizened partner lose the contents of the stomachs after entering the crime scene. It seems that someone left a perfectly carved corpse bloodlessly tied up on a bed with the deceased hide hanging intact on the door. His testicles were also missing…

The laptop, other evidence and the .44 were no longer on the premises.

A late Sunday evening...

"I see that they have trained you well, Kei-kun," says Haruka straddling her cousin with her arms around his neck. She experienced the best sex ever as he amazed her with his size, stamina and prowess in bed.

"I guess so, Haruka. But why me?" asks Keitaro shortly after their last joint orgasm. He has gotten used to the routine around here and feels more confident now.

It was a foursome, but Mutsumi and Naru had some fun with each other after Keitaro took the three women many times. The two in question are now sound asleep next to them.

"I have no idea why, Kei-kun," she answers succinctly, then adds, "I have always loved you dearly, but was forbidden to say anything to you about it until recently."

"Oh," he replies at her confession. It seems incest is of no consequence to her.

"Yes," she says smiling back at him, "I just hope you have one more in you this evening."

Keitaro is learning that the more questions he has answered, the more answers still allude him.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 7: What is, and what we choose to believe

"Yes, I do obsess over my 'Onii-chan', but I never said that I wanted him all for myself if you've had him already. I am not one to turn this situation into a trope or cliché," states Kanako openly. She is sitting in a chair by herself with the other seven women who live here at the Hinata.

When she came in the front door a short while ago, the air in the place suddenly got quite heavy. When the others gathered, Kanako surprised them all by looking like a normal college student returning home, and not the psychotic killer that she purports to be. That is, dressed in slender jeans, a tan knit sweater and carrying a backpack with little trinkets attached to it.

"Let me get this straight then, Kanako," says Kitsune in an icy tone, "You aren't going to threaten or warn us to stay away from Keitaro." Her hand sits astride 'sweetie' in its holster on her lap.

Smiling at the sniper seated across from her, she responds with something that surprises them all saying, "Why should I, Kitsune-Senpai? My Onii-chan is happy with how things are now, so I am happy as well. I believe that he is man enough for all of us. _She winks at Haruka. _Also…, (pregnant pause) I'm glad that he is no longer a virgin."

For some reason, the petit chef turns away. It seems that she won when they drew lots to see who would 'pop his cherry' when they declared themselves openly to him.

"Thank you for that, Shinobu-Senpai," finishes Kanako letting things continue to build, "When he takes me, I want him to know what he is doing as he accepts my gift."

"You're welcome," squeaks Shinobu feeling slightly sheepish as well as a bit annoyed. Nevertheless, she had enjoyed being his 'first'.

All, except for Haruka, are in disbelief at Kanako's revelation.

The woman in question snickers while sitting over in a chair off to the side. It seems that she and her younger 'cousin' had something in the works to goad the others.

"You bitch," hisses Mutsumi. The Poisoner understands clearly that the two have just trolled her and the other assassins sitting here.

The lights seem to come on all around the room and this pleases no one.

"Why you…," blurts Naru before Kanako re-asserts herself. Not being around for a while, she forgot how wicked her sense of humor could get.

"Did you think that since I wear such garish clothes and make-up during sanctions, or that I can turn the crazy shit on and off so easily, that I can't have a sense of humor," says Kanako giggling while looking around the room. She had set this up with her older 'cousin' while traveling across Canada right after the Toronto job.

Haruka is now beside herself with laughter as tears flow down from her eyes. She is almost ready to roll onto the floor.

"You fucking bitch," says Kitsune in an icy tone colder than the previous one. She moves her hand cannon aside and just allows herself to be 'had'. It is only humor after all, nothing dangerous enough to warrant 'plugging' her lover's Imouto.

"Good thing I left my knives in the kitchen," says Shinobu embarrassed that she allowed herself to become agitated so easily. She know that she and Kanako have worked flawlessly together in the past, but somehow forgot how wicked her humorous streak could be.

"I hate being trolled," squeaks Naru trying to shunt the energy out of her hands. She will find another way to even the score later on.

Motoko and Kaolla slowly begin to smile before it escalates into laughter of their own. The other four 'trolled' killers look askance at them before laughing at their own folly.

"Haruka-sama, it seems that I now owe you dinner. I lost the bet because no one shot, threw a knife, blew a dart, sliced, punched or attempted to sic an exploding turtle at me," says Kanako business-like while looking and smiling at her older 'cousin'.

"Ah, there is next time however," quips Mutsumi after her laughter ends. The sunny look on her face returns and says a million things to the faux psychopath.

"Karma is a bitch," adds Motoko after she restores her inner balance.

_None of the preceding silliness upsets those seated in here. They have known each other for too long to let that happen and no one feels like rebuilding the Hinata again._

Afterwards, when they restore decorum, Shinobu gets up to begin dinner. She looks at Kanako and says, "I like you, and I like working with you, Kana-chan. However, you are a bitch."

She then smiles at her and heads off to the kitchen. Keitaro will be home soon and he is sure to be very hungry.

All except for Mutsumi and Naru, the others disappear to await the return of their shared man.

Meanwhile, Kanako says to brunette, "My mirth gets the best of me sometimes, Naru-Senpai. The latest sanction left me needing a little comedic release."

"A little comedic release as you call it was mean, Kana-chan," responds Naru. She watches as the younger woman comes over and sits between her and the Poisoner taking their hands.

Kissing both older women, she says, "After 'Onii-chan' takes me, I'll make it up to the both of you."

Both of the older women smile at her as they vacate the common room together.

Later that same evening…

A loud piercing scream comes from Keitaro's room.

"Well, it looks like our shared man is starting in on her again," says Kitsune as deadpan as possible. The Fox wishes that it were she was having sex with the man in question.

Kitsune and the others are in the empty room on the same floor watching TV with the sound down, cleaning weapons and getting a voyeuristic earful. Keitaro let them set it up as a clubroom since they are the ones who bought the said TV, furniture and the fridge for it. _He likes it because the girls put a lot of Yen into everything. Kaolla has given them great reception too, HD in fact._

"I hope Kei-kun fucking screws her into submission after the way she trolled us earlier today," hisses Naru. The brunette is slightly jealous of the proceedings down the hallway, as she would love a 'taste' of her own.

"Shit! That girl must really have a thing for pain. I think she is enjoying having him fuck her raw while losing her 'cherry'," says Kaolla matter-of-fact. Even she is willing to get into the gutter with the others when the mood strikes her. In addition, the killer Princess is horny herself all the time now.

"Like our resident Samurai, she definitely will be walking funny tomorrow morning," says Mutsumi smile brightly. She remembers when their lover took the woman whetting her Katana over by the window.

Motoko smiles at the memory of when she gave Keitaro her virginity. "That was an excellent memory I must say," she adds smiling. There was some residual soreness the next morning, but she was happy nonetheless.

Some more kerfuffle as the screaming escalates.

Laughter increases as Haruka walks in. "I guess she really was a virgin then," she chuckles sitting next to Kitsune.

"Well, I still hope he fucking wrecks her," says Kitsune finally cracking a smile. She puts the slide back into her 'sweetie' and finishes cleaning the fearsome weapon.

"Who's up for a game of Go?" asks Shinobu after the noise in the other room subsides.

"No silly stakes this time, Shinobu," says Naru who likes the game, "I don't feel like being the target again when you practice."

The petite chef just gives her a toothy grin and says, "I'll just attempt to give you cooking lessons again, you heal too easily."

The hammer of an unloaded goes back as Kitsune tests the action and responds, "I don't fucking think so, Shinobu."

"That would be as bad as one of Mutsumi's poisons," says Kaolla giggling at the sniper's response.

Some more laughter around the room as everyone enjoys a quiet evening off together.

_Another very loud female scream…_

"He sure has a lot in him tonight," quips Haruka fully amazed at her younger cousin's stamina.

There is residual laughter and giggling around the room.

Mission #12

A large abandoned warehouse in the dock district of Yokohama seems like such a clichéd place for someone to 'call you out'. However, a certain individual no longer cares and hopes that they have set the proper snare to catch their prey.

"It sure is fucking boring out here," says Shinobu thinking about the man she has waiting at home for her. Right now, playing bait and erasing an old male colleague she knew who worked with her old Sensei takes precedence over her wanton lust.

Wearing a one-piece catsuit similar to her taller teammate, the petit chef left it zipped down part way to accentuate her large breasts. 'He likes it,' she thinks smiling.

A click into her Bluetooth causes these thoughts to vanish. Her serious mode emerges and that can be quite frightening.

Walking confidently across the floor of what seems to be a pristine and well-kept building, Shinobu knows that the others are covering her back. The lighting here is very dim and most of the surrounding mezzanine level is dark.

A spotlight in the middle of the place comes on showing a monitor sitting on a portable stand. A long extension cord runs 90˚ off to the left to where the power source is, so that means there could be more than one person here.

For what seems to be half-a-second, three lasers appear on one of Shinobu's large breasts before blinking out.

'There was,' thinks the petite knife expert seeing the dots disappear. Snickering slightly, she hears a muffled shot from 'sweetie', a Katana slicing through the air and the faint sound of what may be a neck snapping in the background. _It seems that the acoustics in this place are excellent._

Stopping a meter in front of the monitor, Shinobu waits.

"Ah, Maehara. You did come," says a Caucasian male in his late thirties with blonde hair. It seems to him that she is fully calm for some reason.

"The snipers you had here, Tiegard," says Shinobu with contempt, "Were once again were aiming at my big boobs. How cliché."

"They like what they see," he replies missing the tense of her words. He can only see her face and neck. Tiegard then grits his teeth working to suppress his anger.

She was always good at provoking him.

"Dense as always. Great fighter, slow wits," comes an even more contemptable retort from the woman standing there.

"I could have them take you out if you do not watch your tongue," hisses the man angrily, "A signal from me and three bullets will tear into those big boobs of which you are so proud of."

'Gotcha,' she thinks hearing a click through her Bluetooth. Out of sight of the person on the monitor, Shinobu sends her own subtle signal in reply.

"As you were saying… Hold one second please," says the petite killer raising her hand while sticking out her right index finger.

"What now, bitch? You are maddening as always," says a now irritated Tiegard.

"Oh this," says Shinobu stepping aside. Motoko steps up holding onto a severed head by the hair. _She is wearing a surgical glove provided by Mutsumi. This is not the first head that the demon-slayer has ever severed or displayed._

Suddenly the monitor goes out.

"I think Kaolla and Kanako just found him," says Haruka walking up with two others. She is wearing an expensive suit since she is heading up this operation. _All the others wear either catsuits or coveralls. _

"I asked Kanako to bring me back a souvenir," says Shinobu smiling. Something in her begins to tingle.

"This was too easy," says Kitsune not liking something about this sanction. Her 'sweetie' is still out of its holster as she walks up to the others.

"Way too easy if you ask me," quips Naru over the Bluetooth. She is by the front door. Mutsumi is at the back one.

"Naru, do you see or sense anything out front?" asks Haruka as the mood suddenly gets dangerous.

"Shit, I do now," says the brunette, "Mutsumi, anything out back?"

No one panics, as they all have practiced for such contingencies.

"Yes, multiple ground vehicles heading our way," replies the Poisoner.

"You two, head to the center of this place where the rest of us are," orders Haruka.

Two clicks are her reply.

Forming a defensive ring, Haruka changes TAC frequencies and has the others do the same.

"Kaolla, ETA. We're hot here. Come in cloaked," says the older woman calmly.

"On station now, Haruka," replies the Princess, "You should see laser-cutters opening a defilade momentarily."

"Standby," comes the older woman's response.

Outside, 40 black SUV's park around both entrances and many armed men step out. They are definitely not the Yokohama or Tokyo PD.

Inside, three large circles fall from the ceiling and ropes drop to the floor. Each has hand and foot loops to grab onto, and so the six assassins take hold of them. Rapidly, the ropes reel upwards and quickly brings its passengers to the roof.

Muffled explosions sound off at the front and rear doors followed by men entering with night-vision goggles on along with their weapons at the ready.

After a couple of minutes, all they find is three corpses, a severed head and three sections of roof on the floor.

Up on the roof…

After loading quickly and silently leaving the scene, the six finally notice something amiss.

"Shit, Kanako took a bullet," says Haruka assessing the sanction, "Naru, you're up."

The brunette goes in the back to take care of the Goth killer.

"We were fucking set up," says Kaolla setting her Turtlecraft on autopilot, she then continues, "Look at this, Haruka." She then hands two tablet computers to the team leader.

"Fuck, it seems that someone is really pissed at us for Paris, Hong Kong and Toronto," says Haruka passing the tablets around to the others.

It seems like they have all just climbed back onto the 'grid'.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 8: The slate and the eraser

In the Tea House off to the rear of the Hinata, eight assassins sit and have a meeting to assess the outcome from the fiasco that almost was. With nothing to fear, they sit comfortably out here since the weather up on Hinata Hill is rather pleasant for this time of year.

The man of the house is not home.

"We have three things in our favor right now," says Haruka opening a dossier that Kaolla had handed her.

She pauses…

A pitcher of tea sits forlornly as no one is thinking of quenching this kind of thirst right now.

The air in the open place is full of anger and it is quite palpable, but since they are professional, it stays subdued.

For the moment that is…

In addition, Kanako is back to 100% thanks to Naru.

"No scar even. Onii-chan will never know," says Kanako smiling. She gave the bullet to Kitsune as a morbid souvenir.

The eight each have a tablet in hand, because the Princess is disseminating new information to them as fast as she can decrypt it. During the last sanction, Kaolla was able to download new files before any deletion could occur.

"Is it the fact that no one of great importance knows who we are, where we are or what we truly look like?" asks Shinobu semi-rhetorically petting one of her favorite knives.

"Your answer is mostly correct, Shinobu," responds Haruka to her question, "It helps that we work as a team now. No one will expect or suspect that. In addition, when Su wrecked certain agency databases around the world, it gave us some breathing space. For how long, is anyone's guess? Any hard copy data is not much of a worry because Mutsumi and Shinobu have erased the people who knew all of us by sight."

Some nod in agreement, one does not.

"Speaking of that, Haruka. Did we find out anything new when Kanako killed Shinobu's old associate at that warehouse?" asks Naru. The slightly botched sanction it seems had a 'silver-lining'.

"Except for possibly tying things together, it asks more questions than it answers I'm afraid," responds the petite chef deep in thought as she speaks.

"Bastard, I should have taken his balls," hisses Kanako. She clearly remember the man putting a bullet into her chest as she slit his throat.

"I did not realize until now just how many connections he had to the others we had killed," adds Shinobu as if hit by a revelation. More information is rolling onto her screen as Kaolla decrypts new files.

Kaolla frowns while sending the newest files around the room. These were tougher to open because the cryptographer did a very good job. _However, she had enjoyed the challenge._

It gets quiet around the table for a moment…

"What about your old associate Hana, Naru?" asks Kitsune neutrally. Over the past couple of years, she has had the woman in her crosshairs a few times.

"Somehow, she has always managed to fly under everybody's radar," answers Naru, "Not even Interpol or the FBI have anything on her. With this said, if she became a problem I would be more than happy to quietly neutralize her."

"Is she still angry about what you did to certain associates if hers?" queries Mutsumi, "Would she retaliate at all?" For once, she has no smile.

"Hana is too professional for that, and she knows that I would take exception if she did," replies Naru. Her long hair flows unbraided behind her.

"Could there also be some connection to the accursed Yakuza that Mitsune killed a while back?" asks Motoko. Both she and Fox eliminated the heads to a couple of main factions some time ago, so this goes into the equation with the rest of the facts.

No matter how trivial, this group discusses everything. They know that nothing is too inconsequential.

"Only if they have made peace with the Triads in Hong Kong, Macau and Shanghai. Even then, the Yakuza could only handle simple logistics and safehouses as their resources are rather limited right now," answers Haruka.

"The Chinese and South Korean authorities have been really cracking down on a lot of their illegal activities lately," says Naru.

"True, and that could be a catalyst in our situation here," says Kitsune.

"The PLA may have taken exception to having some of their property atomized a while back," adds Mutsumi remembering how easy that operation was.

"This is almost too many coincidences for my liking. (Pausing) Along with too many strings popping up here as we move ahead," blurts Motoko, as more information is forthcoming.

"Pao may have had a longer reach than I at first thought," Kaolla says looking at the tablet in front of her, "The data collected by Mutsumi in Paris and China suggests that her contact list goes way beyond just child porn, prostitution and drugs. _Scrolling down…_ It seems she was also the 'banker' for moving large sums around when any situation needed to disappear."

"It seems that the bitch had her tentacles everywhere," interjects Mutsumi with contempt. She no longer masks disdain for the woman that she had poisoned.

"Canada too. Although I think that should have sent a good message," muses Kitsune thoughtfully.

"Hence someone did not appreciate my art in Toronto," says Kanako with a chilling smile.

"Apparently not, Kana-chan," says Naru smiling at her. She has some wonderful memories of how the other woman thanked her after healing a certain wound.

"It was a masterpiece," whispers Kanako looking slightly dejected. _She is talking about how cleanly she skinned her last target._

"I have to agree with Motoko, about there being too many coincidences with what has been going on lately. Someone may be trying to call us out or find who we actually are," says Shinobu looking at the young Samurai.

"Probably make them shit their pants if they did," says Kitsune flippantly with no emotion attached.

_No giggling from any of the others about last few comments._

Throat clearing…

"Before calling this meeting," announces Haruka, "a source of mine contacted me through indirect channels informing me about the individuals who hit the warehouse during our egress."

"It seems that we may have finally struck a nerve somewhere," says Naru in a moment of clarity.

"The Russian mafia, two Chinese triads and a secretive French hit team has come together to find out about us were involved," continues Haruka over the brunette's comment, "The monitoring station at the bottom of the hill may have been associates of the latter group."

Petting her Katana, Motoko adds, "My blade will be drinking well soon." She then becomes very thoughtful.

Haruka nods.

"It would be nice to shoot a Russian again," interjects Kitsune with no emotion in her voice

"I don't have a single Russian mafia tattoo in my collection yet," adds Kanako with a wide grin. She flashes her favorite straight razor.

The others, with the exception of the Fox, cringe. They all know about her 'collection'.

"Sick," hisses Mutsumi actually trying not to laugh.

Being a Psychology Grad, Kitsune gives the ebon-haired 'Imouto' of her lover a wry smile.

"My instincts tell me that someone wishes to test us and that they are bringing in certain people to do this," whispers Motoko closing her eyes as if in a meditative state.

The table grows quiet. The seven others have always trusted her instincts.

"I think I may be agreeing with Motoko's assessment too. If that conclusion is true, someone or a lot of someones is going to pay a heavy toll for fucking with us," states Mutsumi trying her best to quell her growing anger. _She is one you never want yo trifle with, never…_

Naru sees her rage and gently pats her hand.

"Let me see a show of hands on that," says Haruka looking around the table.

Seven hands go up as well as hers.

A couple of minutes go by allowing the octet to contemplate the facts before them.

In the end…

"That leaves us with two options then, do we hunt or go to ground," says Haruka calmly looking around the room.

All eyes brighten.

"Hunt."

"Hunt."

"Hunt."

"Hunt."

"Hunt."

"Hunt."

"Hunt, but only after I fuck Keitaro first," says Kitsune with a genuine smile on her beautiful face as well as a twinkle in her eye. The Fox wants to leave all of her emotions behind in his bed before she kills again.

_Subdued laughter around the Tea House._

"Be that as it may," says Haruka after regaining her composure, "I agree, and for once, I really want to kill someone."

Everyone nods in agreement.

The meeting ends.

An understanding

Keitaro is taking a break from studying after a long day at cram school. With the love, help and support of the women who surround him, his grades have improved dramatically. When receiving his latest assessment today, it concluded that Tokyo University was even in reach now.

Coming home, he got his usual dose of love mugging and groping by the ladies of the house before being able to share his good news with them.

Shinobu announced that she would make a special dinner in his honor and that he should be at the table by seven.

It does not end here though…

In his room, Keitaro attempts to change his clothes and relax before heading downstairs.

That does not happen however, because a certain beautiful Samurai steathfully followed behind him, stripped off a short sheer Yukata and had her way with him.

_Very loud and pleasured female screaming along with some male stuttering._

"Fuck! Motoko beat me to him today," says Kanako standing outside her Onii-chan's sliding door. Naru, Mutsumi and Kaolla had followed her while Haruka stood in the stairwell looking their way.

The older woman laughs and heads back down the stairs saying, "I forget how fast Motoko can move sometimes." She then goes to help Shinobu fix dinner.

Afterwards, having eight naked and very beautiful women pamper you as they wash your back is any man's dream. Although he is not aggressive, the women who surround him would not mind if he were a bit more.

Since there are eight women living under his roof now, they have modified the original sleeping schedule and changed it to a rotating one since the original one was too impractical. However, threesomes on up occur on a regular basis, as time goes by.

Late one evening…

"Never thought that I could make anyone that happy," whispers Keitaro lying on his back in bed. He has Kitsune on his left and Shinobu on his right, as both hold his arms in a firm embrace.

"You're my reason for getting up in the morning, Kei-kun," whispers the sniper not opening her eyes.

The Fox could not count how many times he took her and the petite chef past the 'Gates of Nirvana'. Only their peak physical condition kept either from passing out after orgasming so much.

"Me, Kitsune-Senpai?" queries a still puzzled Keitaro, "I'm nothing special."

"Never say that again, Kei-kun," says Shinobu releasing his arm and rising up on one elbow, "You are very special to all of us." Not sleeping, she was resting and enjoying the afterglow with her lover. His comment however upsets her a little.

"I would listen to her, sweetie," says Kitsune leaning in and kissing his cheek, "and remember, it's just Kitsune." She knows how passionately the other woman loves the man that they are in bed with.

"Okay, I will," says Keitaro sheepishly (hesitation), "I also worry about all of you too." He adds this because he cares deeply for all of them.

"Don't, sweetie," replies Kitsune as she rises up and straddles him, "Have another one in you?"

Looking down, Shinobu laughs and says, "I think he has plenty left in him."

_A very loud female scream._

Mission #13

'Sweetie' comes out and five reports follow, as do new corpses.

Coordinating overhead, stealthy discs find their target much to the joy of their creator.

Half-a-dozen heads go missing as a Katana sings with no wasted motion.

Three darts find their marks as 'The Brown Recluse' strikes again.

Knives, darts and Shirukens sing in perfect harmony and find their destinations perfectly.

A custom-made bullwhip finds and distracts marks long enough for two to move in. With much relish necks snap, bones break and flesh carves neatly in a well-choreographed ballet of death.

A bright smile then ensues.

One of the dead seems to be Russian by his tattoos.

"May I have one?" asks Kanako with an innocence that belies the question. Bending forward daintily in her costume over the dead man, she puts a finger under her chin and whips open her straight razor again. Smiling wide through her make-up, she says, "Yes. Why thank you."

"Disturbing," whispers Naru trying not to laugh as she watches.

In another part of the building, a presence monitors the activities of the floor above.

"Interesting," says a voice. However, any assessment after this is silence.

The screen they were looking at goes blank and a door smashes open.

Quickly, and unerringly, a dart finds home causing this person total paralysis from the waist down.

The chair this person is in spins 180˚, and sees a face that they had hoped to avoid.

"Hello, Felix," says Haruka with much venom dripping in those two words.

"I see that I underestimated you, Urashima," says Felix smiling morbidly, "Otohime too, well it figures."

"Is it you trying to co-opt us?" asks Mutsumi, she knows this man only too well.

"As beautiful as ever, Mutsumi-chan," answers the man enigmatically before adding, "Me, no. Let me say that you have come to the attention of certain others who have an interest."

"I thought so," hisses Haruka not needing to know who it is.

"Hmmm…, not going to play the game?" asks Felix actually trying to feel smug. He knows that his seconds are fleeting in this life as the paralysis wears off.

"Not really," answers Haruka in an uninterested manner.

"Time," says Naru from the doorway.

"Okay," responds the elder Urashima as she steps back.

The smile fades from the man's face as 'sweetie' reports once more.

Egressing, Kaolla leaves some parting gifts in place of the prize that Kanako had collected.

Hovering off in a cloaked conveyance, sixteen eyes see the target atomize when another group attempts entry.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 9: The other side of the coin

Mission #13

An elite area of Rome…

"What did you expect would happen?" asks someone sitting at the far end of a conference table. Their voice is calm although they themselves are thoroughly irritated.

The room's rich appointments and rich history hides many old secrets. To some on the outside, these secrets mean nothing…

The others sitting here turn their attention to the person speaking.

All hear, but few are listening.

"Our efforts must be re-doubled to get some satisfaction. We must spare no expense," says a second person with hidden rage. They pound the flat of their hand on the table.

"I doubt if that would help us. We are worse than blind when it comes to these people and how they can move like ghosts," says someone sitting at the head of the table. At least this is a try at coherence…

Fear, anger and revenge are palpable as expensively poured wine sits ignored on the table.

"Wasted assets, and the loss of intel of such high caliber, is now a total disaster for us because of the cost to our operations," says someone to their right. The ledger, which is their specialty in this organization, has a skewed deficit intolerant to running a profitable business. They know that must end.

"Not even the professionals we sent to Japan were able to confront them when the opportunity presented itself. Vanishing into thin air seems to be their stock-in-trade," says a slow sonorous voice from the right side about halfway down.

A reasonable assessment otherwise escapes all of them.

"You were warned," says the first voice at the far end once again.

A pause because of the calm inflection coming from that voice.

"We are not dealing with stupid people here who leave clues lying around for just anyone to find," says the voice continuing in measured tones, "They have done an excellent job eliminating anyone who could identify them. These people seem to have assets that are beyond even the vast resources that you claim to have. You did not hire my services in this matter to waste your time or money to give you solutions in fixing this. I advised you to ease up on trying to liquidate the threat until I had enough 'intel' to make a coherent assessment for you. However, thanks to some here who decided to act on their own, I have lost some extremely valuable resources that are not recoverable."

The guilty look down at their hands and say nothing.

"You will be compensated for all losses incurred," says the person at the head of the table.

The person at the end of the table neither smiles nor acknowledges the offer.

A knock at a huge double-door that sits across a long hallway.

"Come in," says the man at the head of the table.

The doors open wide and a rather large man walks in carrying a small white box. They place the box on the table and leave.

"What is this?" someone asks irritated by the inauspicious looking carton.

The assistant who sits to the left of the person at the table's head opens the box. Seeing a clear plastic container with a handle on top inside, they reach in and pull it out of the box.

Shocked, the people here all see something very surprising and none here but the man at the far end grasps its meaning.

"What the fuck is this? A fucking joke," says the assistant holding the container up and sees what is inside.

"Ah, a Brown Recluse," says the assessor at the end of the table. It is dawning on him who this could be from, but he knows that all of their fates are already sealed.

"Is this some kind of a fucking joke?" asks a second person in a fit of pique.

"No, it is more of a message that we are the targets now and that we all will soon be dead. However, she usually does not do this," says the assessor understanding that death will soon pay them all a visit.

No one gets the female gender reference.

Knowing that his life is now forfeit, he bites into a certain tooth wishing to go his own way.

The assessor's body collapses to the floor.

"SHIT!" comes a loud rejoinder.

As those around the table look on in horror at what just had happened, glass in the large windowpanes breaks behind them and two turtle shaped objects hurtle into the room at high speed. Without hesitation, the two objects explode and atomize the top half of the building.

No one sees anything as a cloaked ship just hovering outside, slowly rises above the rubble and hangs for a moment over the ancient city. Staying for a few moments to assess the damage, they take readings and hope that those who saw this get the message.

"They should have listened to him, Mutsumi. Vector set, so get comfy for the trip home," says Kaolla smiling over at the Poisoner. The Turtle ship flies up to cruising altitude over the Apennines and gains speed for the trip back to Japan.

"My little friend was on her last legs anyway," says the Poisoner cryptically with no pun intended.

She will mourn another time…

A good piece of news for once

The New Year's holiday and his 21st birthday nearly wrecked Keitaro and those who celebrated them with him.

Eight happy and very satisfied women compensated him for his lack of sleep on those nights, as the sex and booze flowed in equal abundance. Still, none of the assassins has any clue as to where the man they all love gets all of his energy reserves.

"I tried, but even my devices can't dig that deep," says a smiling Kaolla to the others while sitting on Keitaro's lap.

However, just before the upcoming two-day Tokyo U entrance exam, things begin to settle down enough to allowing Keitaro to get some good home cramming in. _Mostly as a refresher._

Haruka, Mutsumi, Kitsune, Naru and Kaolla go over all of the aspects that cover different sections of the exam.

Things do not always go smoothly…

The ash-blonde lost herself one evening when she was explaining some of the higher math questions to Keitaro. She was attempting to slide onto his lap while lifting up her top until a dagger found its way into the top of his kotatsu.

"Damn it," responds the Fox in a very cold tone. She is very horny right now since her monthly is fast approaching.

"Not now, Kit. He doesn't need that kind of help," hisses Shinobu from the doorway. She came to tell them that dinner was ready.

"Good thing I didn't have 'sweetie' with me," hisses Kitsune out in the hallway after Keitaro went downstairs to clean up. Even though she knows that Shinobu is right, it pisses her off anyway as she leaves the rest of the threat hanging.

"That is why I purposely missed your hand as it reached for his zipper," comments Shinobu as a rejoinder.

"Too many good assassins in this place as it is," quips Naru coming down the stairs with Mutsumi.

"Fuck the both of you," growls Kitsune as they all enter the dining room.

Naru smiles causing Mutsumi and Shinobu to laugh.

The Fox blows it off…

"Now what, or shouldn't I even ask," asks Keitaro as all the women kiss him before they sit at the table.

Moving on…

_BZZZZT! BZZZZT!_

Waking up from a dream, Keitaro smiles as the alarm goes off.

Smiling next to him, Naru wakes and kisses the man she loves. The brunette was thankful that it was her night as she had a lot of pent-up energy to burn off.

"Gambatte, Kei-kun," she says getting out of bed and stretching.

"Arigatō, Naru," he replies climbing out of his futon.

Seeing the man she loves standing there with a certain part saluting her, Naru kneels before him and says, "I can't send you off to your entrance exam like this."

Downstairs, Shinobu and Haruka cook together filling the air wonder smells. Both want to make sure the man they love eats a healthy breakfast and has a good bento for his lunch break.

With some of the women surrounding him, Keitaro comes downstairs and gets a final briefing from them.

"Here, Kei-kun," says Kaolla after kissing him, "I have programmed your smart phone with all of the highlights that we studied and reviewed the other day." The other scholars here nod with her.

"Wow," responds Keitaro. Her generosity flabbergasts him.

"We all want you to do great, sweetie," says Kitsune softly with a gentle smile. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gives him a deep tongue-laden kiss.

"Be careful, Kit," says Naru, "I have already taken care of his needs this morning."

Kitsune reluctantly pulls away and smiles. The others all kiss him, but with less enthusiasm.

Mutsumi acts as his driver and bodyguard today as the others walk to the front of the Hinata with them.

With well wishes behind him, Keitaro departs expectantly with his smart phone in his shirt pocket and a bento in his backpack. He walks down the main stone stairway with Mutsumi smiling and holding his hand.

Afterwards…

Living with eight beautiful women with amazing skillsets is easy in comparison to the two-day grind he just went though. Mutsumi on the first day and Shinobu on the second drove their lover while encouraging him the whole way to his destination. The kiss he received from each of them was comforting as he headed into the testing hall.

The night in-between was difficult until Mutsumi mercifully darted him from up in Naru's room. She did it out of love and concern for the only man she will ever give her heart to in this life. The others consented believing that it was the best course if he was to sleep any.

It would remain their secret.

Slipping to the floor below, the Poisoner removes the dart and slides into his futon. The brunette sees an opportunity here and joins them.

The second day goes better than the first.

After the exams are over, he gets a surprise when Shinobu takes him to a 'Love Motel'.

"I paid for two hours, Kei-kun," says the petite chef coyly, "How many times can you can you make me cum in that allotted time?"

_She stopped counting after the first hour._

Later, during dinner and washing Keitaro's back with the others, a noticeable smile never left Shinobu's face.

That night, Haruka and Kanako scream into the darkness with the understanding that their lover is longer under any stress. No one slept that night as Keitaro savaged the two with everything in has arsenal.

Collapsing from exhaustion, both lay on his futon as Keitaro gets up and steps over to his window. Nearing dawn, he stares out at the full moon.

"Never in my wildest imaginings," whispers Keitaro smiling at how much easier things went this year. The only thing left is going to check the board and then picking a course of study.

For some reason, any thoughts of his sexual prowess do not ever enter the picture. It seems like that is another person when he is with a woman. 'I already know,' he thinks smiling brighter before climbing back in with the two beauties lying there.

After another good breakfast, a small caravan takes Keitaro to check the traditional boards for his number outside of the testing hall. With his student exam number burned into his memory, he steps out from the crowd with him and approaches the board.

'Please, please, please,' he thinks striding up.

With eight sets of eyes boring into his back, Keitaro stands behind those looking for that number that could assure them of a respectable place in their society. Many happy cries and few sobbing people later, he has a clear and open look at the board.

"1662, 1663, 1-6-6-4. It's here, I finally did it," says Keitaro unable to move. The shock of seeing his number there is almost too much for him. His mouth hangs open.

"Something's wrong, minna," says Haruka going into professional mode.

"I don't think so, Haruka. Look," says Kitsune cracking a smile.

Re-assessing the situation, Haruka says, "I think he found his number." She smiles and dials a certain number.

"I get first ride tonight," whispers Kanako. She is working hard to restrain herself from running over and jumping her Onii-chan's bones here in public.

The others are also doing the same.

"Shit," hisses Kaolla who had wanted first crack at him.

The celebration that night when they get home was one for the record books. Arriving back from a celebratory dinner and drinking, Keitaro gives the highly dangerous women he lives with a lesson in bedding that they would never forget.

It was an orgy of epic proportions, as even the straight women decided to educated themselves. It helped that the four in question were totally 'shit-faced'.

Calling upon an inner strength none had witnessed before, the eight are subjected to pleasures none had an inkling could exist. He gave them everything he had and then some with various ones passing out somewhere that night. Strewn throughout the halls of the Hinata, Keitaro subjected eight beautiful bodies to a carnality that would have broken lesser beings as he violated all of their orifices.

_It would have done ancient Rome proud…_

One by one, said beauties rise up satisfied and see that their lover now sits in the warm waters outside smiling.

Washing herself off first, Kitsune steps into the onsen trying not to smile. Seeing where her lover is, a still drunken Fox kneels in the water beside him. She says, "Kei-kun, I will not be able to sit comfortably until Naru heals me back there." Her voice is quite raspy.

"Whoa," he whispers.

Leaning in, and reeking of alcohol, Kitsune gently kisses his cheek. She winces some because her backside still hurts.

"Sorry, Kitsune," says Keitaro apologetically.

"I'm not, sweetie," says Haruka beaming at, before turning to Kitsune, "Naru's helping the others."

Nodding, the Fox arises and sways her gorgeous ass the long way across so her lover can have a good look at it.

"You can fuck me like that again anytime, lover," says the older cousin sitting next to him. She softly kisses his lips.

"Me too," says Motoko sitting down on his other side. Her kiss is a bit hungrier.

Soon, a harem happily surrounds their shared man after a night that none of them will ever forget.

Next morning…

A fully recovered Keitaro surprises those living here by smiling and fixing them a full breakfast. Even Shinobu was happy with what he had made, but being hungover could only manage a few bites.

"Thought of a course of study, sweetie," says Kitsune feeling less groggy than the others.

"Yes I have, Kitsune," he says remembering to drop the Sempai, "since I love art, I am going to take computer design and graphics courses."

Hearing this, Kaolla brightens up and says, "I have everything you need here, Kei-kun. You will have no worries when you start classes."

_BRRRR! BRRRR!_

Keitaro answers his cell phone after seeing who is calling him this early.

The eight, in various stages of recovery, see the various looks of surprise and shock on his face.

When the call ends, Haruka asks, "Who was that, Kei-kun?" The stunned look on his face tells her many things except for what is actually on his mind.

"Hina Baa-chan," he answers looking vacantly straight ahead, "she said she will be here tomorrow with Yoko Oba-chan and some others." He pauses blinking a few times before looking at Haruka and Kanako. Continuing, he says, "I thought she was dead."

"Oh shit," hisses Haruka.

Kanako whispers the same thing.

"What is going on here?" asks Shinobu deeply concerned.

"Keitaro is going to learn this tomorrow, so I will tell you all," says Haruka looking around the dining room table, turning to him she asks, "Do you remember anything before you were sixteen?"

"Not a thing, Haruka. Not even bits or pieces," he answers nervously.

"Then let me tell you this, Kei-kun," Haruka begins and hating what she is about to say, "Five years ago you were a totally different person than you are today. None of the girls here knew you back then, and thank the gods for that. That is because you probably would be dead right now."

"Why is that, Haruka?" interjects a concerned Naru. She does not like where this thread is going.

Fighting to get the words out, she continues with, "Even though you had graduated high school at sixteen and easily passed the Toudai exam back then, you also had a bad attitude and started an incestuous relationship with my Kaa-san getting her pregnant. When her lover at the time found out, and before she could stop him, he shot you in the head giving you permanent amnesia. However, since the first bullet only grazed your skull, he stood over you to put a second bullet into your brain. Rushing in as fast as she could, Kaa-san decapitated him with her Katana without hesitation. She kept the baby and Hina Baa-chan moved her to Sapporo to run our operations up there."

His only reply comes in the form of him unconsciously hitting the floor.

From the rest, only stunned silence…

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 10: Reconstruction

The Rome sanction brought a much-needed lull to the lives of those living at the Hinata. With cold trails and no worries of retaliation, the two facts bring about an eerie calmness to the old place.

The news surprised the six non-family assassins, but in no way changed their opinion about the man they all love. Everyone one of them has 'skeletons in their closets' as these women do kill people for a living, so incestuous relationships and illegitimate children is minor to them in comparison.

Nevertheless…

Unaware of his surroundings, an unconscious Keitaro has a fading dream of someone who looks like him smirking off somewhere in the background. Not able to fathom what just happened, he struggles to wake up as a ghost from his past disappears. It scares him witless.

"Keitaro," comes a voice. At first, it seems distant and a bit faint, but a second call of his name is a bit clearer.

Never one to run from a challenge, Keitaro follows that voice. When he does…

The eight woman surrounding Keitaro's futon suddenly see him sit up and open his eyes. _Adrenaline it seems is a good sobering agent…_

Quickly coming to his senses, he blurts, "It was all real, wasn't it?"

Haruka, tears streaming down her lovely face, nods.

Kanako nods as well.

The other six can only kneel here helplessly.

Pushing aside the hands trying to help him stand, Keitaro gets up and without thinking twice says, "Haruka, I want you to go down with me to the common room and tell me everything you know about my old life no matter how bad it was. While I was unconscious, I saw some things in my mind that I did not like".

"Do you want to be alone with me when I tell you everything, Kei-kun?" she asks because of what he wants to know. Some information from his past could be very dicey for his future relationship with the women here.

Each one would have no problem if it ever came to that, is his biggest fear.

Nevertheless, the women in his life will do whatever it takes to be supportive.

"No," Keitaro says without hesitation, "since they have trusted me with their secrets, I will trust them with mine". He will not give in to his anxiety.

A few hours later…

Up in the third floor 'club room' the assassins call an impromptu meeting to assess the new information about the man they all love.

"I will do whatever it takes to support Keitaro, no matter what," says Kitsune sitting alone off to the side.

Haruka is still down in the common room consoling their man.

"He did not like what Haruka had to say one bit," says Naru concerned.

"He isn't anything like the man she had described, minna," says Shinobu nearly crying. She loves Keitaro very intensely, as do the others. It no longer matters that she was not the one who took the gift of his virginity.

Mutsumi hugs her.

Motoko is silent and meditates to calm her agitation.

"My Onii-chan is a good man now," Kanako says as tears flow down her cheeks, "I love the man that he has become."

"We all do, Kanako," responds Kitsune keeping a neutral tone to her voice. Listening to what Haruka had to say was very difficult for her, as the man in question means everything to her now. Although well versed in psychology, her neutral tenor goes out the window when it comes to Keitaro.

Trying to assess the situation succinctly so her words do not sound trite or out of place, Kaolla pauses to think before saying anything. Being more comfortable with machines than with people, she wants to be sure her feelings about Keitaro match the depths of her love for the man who is in despair downstairs.

Smiling, the Princess then stands in front of the others and says, "The man we all love is struggling after learning that his life is so different than the one that someone had taken from him with extreme prejudice. Only Kanako here has any real life experience with his past true self. She will know what to look for if his old personality ever tries to surface again. I remember him saying that he still sees a shadow smiling at him in the recesses of his mind as if it were lurking to come out when we would least expect it. Kitsune could use her knowledge to see if any drastic changes were to come over him."

"We will see," says the Fox, "It doesn't always work out that way."

Mission #13

Suppressing emotion has always been a character trait of one Konno Mitsune. That is a must have when you are a master assassin with a deadly aim and have the weaponry to sate it. Putting that suppression to work right now is a blessing, as once again she was able to leave all of her emotions back in Keitaro's bed. Although, it was different this time…

Walking into a warzone between two feuding Yakuza clans can get very ugly. Especially when they are attempting fill vacuums left after her group had killed off the heads of the two largest clans.

"I hate cleaning up messes," Kitsune says lighting up a cigarette as she waits for Naru. Alleyways always seem to be the places where the action begins or ends with her.

Nearby gunfire.

'Karma is really a fucking bitch today, eh sweetie?' she asks herself in the recesses of her sharp mind. However, using a high-powered .44 caliber slug from her sweetie to blow someones balls off did bring a lot of satisfaction at the time.

Sweetie sits in its holster as its mistress has brought a different playmate to have fun with this time.

Some shouting and more gunfire from up the street…

No police sirens, which in this case is a good thing. No collateral damage that way since Kaolla is hovering somewhere nearby.

"Honey, be patient," she whispers patting the Mini-Tavor hanging in its special rig harness just under her trench coat.

"Fucking Bastards!" comes an oath from a familiar voice round the alley corner. It is not too loud, but the tone is one of frustration, not anger.

'That doesn't sound very good,' thinks the Fox.

Coming over to her associate, the brunette killer takes the opportunity to calm her nerves. She was playing bait to scout out the scene where she was just standing.

"So?" comes the non-standard question from the ash-blonde.

"The action we are here for is a few streets over," replies Naru straightening out her mini-skirt, "and why do I always have to play the prostitute on these stakeouts. I got three propositions while standing there and little else."

Unlike her partner, the brunette has no problems whatsoever with showing her emotions.

"Did you copy that, Kaolla," says Kitsune into her Bluetooth while ignoring everything after the first statement.

"Copy, re-deploying now," responds the Princess. The hovership noiselessly moves to another position.

The two operatives on the ground do the same thing and move a few streets over.

"Here, Naru. Take this," says Kitsune pulling a 6.35mm Walther PPK from her side pocket, "I want it back later, it is my little baby."

"Keep it, you know I don't use those things," replies Naru smiling at her. Like the Poisoner of their group, she likes the well put together Marksman too.

"Suit yourself," Kitsune says dryly slipping the close range weapon back into its pocket holster.

Rounding the corner, the street ahead is very quiet. Stopping where the curbing meets a crosswalk, both operatives do not like the set-up here.

Both then step back into the alley as Kitsune pulls out some specially designed binoculars. Flipping a switch, the Fox begins to assess the situation on this present block.

Karma must have forgiven Kitsune as she steps back. Next… Pshhht! A bullet then ricochets off the building where her head had been not five seconds previous.

Without any wasted motion, both operatives training kicks in as they step back a little deeper into the alley where the shadows can cover them. They hope that whoever fired that shot is not using a Thermal-Imaging scope.

Kneeling, Kitsune says into her Bluetooth, "Active shooter, high up. Assess and range, copy." She pulls her honey out and flips the safety off. She knows that IR scopes do not always work well when there is plenty of street lighting.

As the action turns, Naru changes shoes to make it easier for her to kick ass and break bones. Sneakers work much better than spike-heeled platforms.

"Copy. Shall I suppress with prejudice, over?" asks Kaolla from high above.

"Suppress. Op scrapped," replies Kitsune getting a nod from Naru, "Two requesting pick-up."

Receiving a click in reply, the two in the alley wait and after a few seconds hear two explosions.

Heading back up the alley to their extraction point, Naru looks over at Kitsune and says, "Some people will never learn."

The Fox stays cool. This is not the first time that a job has turned to shit on her. However, the bright side is that whoever tried to put a bullet into her head is now an atomized bloodstain.

A hiss and a shimmer in a deserted park.

Hopping aboard the hovering conveyance, Kaolla says, "Four people, two teams. One M240 and one M82 that was primed. All four terminated."

"Not a Yak Op, military this time," says Kitsune doing a quick sitrep.

Naru gives her a nod as the Turtle-shaped craft re-cloaks and heads home.

Later…

Haruka gets an assessment of the operation and believes that there is now a new player on the scene. She is sitting with the others as Keitaro sleeps soundly.

"It's gotta be CIA or someone close to them," says Mutsumi looking out a window. She had prepared something special for the man she adores so he could rest peacefully.

"True, the Mossad and Shin Bet would only come after us if we threatened their security," says Shinobu, "And, they know we don't work for terrorists." She throws a Shiruken that nails a fly to the wall of the Tea House.

"At least we eliminated the players someone sent in after us," quips Naru smiling at Kaolla.

"Too bad it is Sunday and Kei-kun is asleep," says a weary Kitsune, "I could use a good fuck right now."

"Me too," says a voice coming from the entrance.

"Kaa-san," says Haruka looking up in shock.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 11: Lapse of reason

Mission #14

Perhaps taking your rage out on someone who deserves it is great medicine for those inflicting it.

Collecting data and intelligence is not easy especially if you find out that someone is doing the same thing to you. Haruka and the other operatives here do not appreciate having someone target them as many in the past have found out much to their detriment. Anger, and even other negative emotions, can be an effective weapon if wielded properly and its aim is true.

Some are about to learn this lesson the hard way…

To the ladies of the Hinata, killing someone is easy. However, setting up people to be targets is where the real work begins.

"I'm so glad that no one knows about our tech advantages," says Haruka into the headset she is wearing.

Kaolla looks over at her and smiles.

Everyone it seems had volunteered to go on this sanction after getting an earful from Haruka's Kaa-san about her feelings toward Keitaro. This soured the détente the group had finally reached in sharing the man in question.

Here is how the first reunion went…

It did not help the situation back at the Hinata when Shinobu threw a European-style dirk less than five centimeters from Yoko's head.

The woman in question went for her blade, but quickly relaxed when Motoko thumbed her Katana for a quick draw. It could have gotten very messy if either had drawn their blade.

Kitsune swiftly pulled and cocked her Sweetie with the suppressor aimed only two centimeters from Yoko's skull. The speed of her draw surprised no one, but there was no doubt of the outcome if the situation did not quickly diffuse itself.

Only Hina Obaa-san's intervention and the coo of a little girl prevented a bloodbath.

However…

"Action stations, everyone," says Kaolla into her mike, "Coming into range of the LZ. Two-thousand meters and descending rapidly, electronic jamming hot and ready to deploy. Gambatte, minna!"

Acquiring this target was a puzzler for the Hinata tech genius, but once on the trail she was like a bloodhound. With Haruka and Kanako's help, Kaolla was able to pinpoint with certain accuracy where their new target was and, who it was targeting them. No intelligence can be one hundred percent, but gut instinct and experience can give you what hard data cannot.

Targeting her voice transmission, Kaolla asks, "Naru, are you sure you can bust through the door quietly?"

"If you have a silent back up, I'll take it," says the brunette. She adjusts her new camouflage coverall to attach a medkit.

"Overhead storage bin, second one behind my seat. Simple instructions and easy operation," replies the Princess.

"Copy," she says standing to retrieve the explosives mentioned. Having a handy zip pouch on the right leg makes carrying her ordnance easier as she uses her hands exclusive to do the work she needs.

"Everyone clear on what to do," says Haruka. She has put the confrontation with her Kaa-san out of her mind for the moment and thinks only about business.

Hearing seven clicks, she nods to Kaolla who lands the hovership.

Everyone turns on their night vision goggles after doing a final equipment check. The only sounds they hear are the cocking of an automatic-weapons bolt and cracking of knuckles.

Disembarking and deploying in a semi-circle to establish their LZ, the seven assassins then move out.

Kaolla lifts off and climbs up to one thousand meters to monitor the assets in place and assist with situational awareness.

Two clicks signal that someone has found the target. Using wrist trackers designed by Kaolla, the team re-assembles and quietly makes plans. With hand signals and silent gestures, Haruka re-deploys the team for their egress into the objective. Kitsune points to a spot for the rendezvous and extraction.

Seven nods later, everyone moves out.

Kanako, sans makeup and gothic costume, takes point along with Naru. Mutsumi and Motoko are right behind them since they also kill quietly and efficiently. Haruka and Shinobu are next with Kitsune covering the rear. They have found that her firepower comes in very handy back there.

Three clicks means target found and the area is active.

Kaolla hovers directly overhead. She activates her newest toys and onboard devices. Pleased with how everything is working, she reaches for a banana, as the definition on her scope makes the night visible to her.

Putting her hand up, Kanako motions for Haruka to join her. Quietly joining her younger cousin, she gives her a quizzical look.

Pointing to a well-placed camera, Kanako also pulls a bush aside to reveal an infrared motion sensor and mike.

Thanking the gods' right then for their new coveralls, Haruka readies her team for action. Clicking her mike in a pre-arranged signal, she tells Kaolla to activate her newest device and standby.

Receiving a click in reply, Haruka and the others wait.

A minute later, three men come through a doorway and check the grounds. Speaking to each other in American-accented English, they see nothing as Naru, Mutsumi and Motoko quickly dispatch them.

Stepping inside the now empty building, the seven see a sparse room with just a table and three chairs. No electronic equipment here, so they move up to a slightly opened door and allow Kitsune to go in first. Safety off, her Honey is the ready in case its services are needed.

Pulling a dagger and two Shirukens from her belt, Shinobu follows her in and takes the other side of the corridor.

The others proceed in and sweep the hallway to a secured door at the other end.

Naru, using her expertise, touches the wooden door and senses very little activity behind it. Turning to Haruka, she whispers something and waits for further orders.

Nodding, Haruka prepares the others.

Reaching for the doorknob, Naru retracts her hand quickly and steps back. Looking once again at the mission leader, she draws a finger across her throat signaling a possible trap.

Everyone standing here freezes as Haruka takes a moment to think. With her night vision googles still on, she looks around the corridor for anything out of the ordinary.

Spotting an-oh-so shallow crease in the wall about five meters behind them, Haruka has her team slowly back up and then stop. She motions for Naru to try here.

Touching the wall, the brunette nods and gives it a push. The wall section opens revealing another even longer corridor.

"Fuck," she hisses quietly and points up.

Kitsune releases her Honey and pulls out Sweetie instead. Without hesitation, she puts four slugs into the ceiling and after a couple of seconds hears two thuds hitting the floor up above.

Using her reflexes, Naru snagged each cartridge as it had ejected.

Nodding, Kitsune silently thanks the brunette.

Moving to the end of the corridor, a stairwell goes up to a second floor.

Stopping everyone, Haruka pulls out a special aerosol can and sprays the steps. The fourth tread up shows a laser pointing across indicating that someone took the time to rig an alarm.

Going up, the group steps over the offending tread as they slowly climb the stairway.

Haruka, wary as ever, sprays all the way up and finds another tread that is second from the top. Spraying the landing and the floor ahead, she finds that the coast is now clear.

Assembling again at the top, Haruka has everyone spread out cautioning them to watch out for anything.

Finding another door with a light on underneath, Naru cautiously opens the door. Being the room where Kitsune put in the four rounds, Haruka and Mutsumi lift up their googles and step inside.

Seeing two fresh corpses and a treasure trove of material, they get to work and call for Kaolla to come down.

Later, back at the Hinata…

"You set us up, bitch," says Kitsune in an icy tone. She looks directly at Yoko.

The others show no respect as well and cast a baleful look at her.

Hina Obaa-san and Yoko, with 'help' around them listen, but do not react to her words.

"I did it," says Hina without hesitation, "Look, minna. We had a problem, and I had to find a way to draw the enemy assets out of the shadows by using my best assets. I did only what was necessary to reveal who is after us now. In addition, I knew that you would be able handle sanctioning them without prejudice."

The eight, hearing her words, calm down but only enough to hear some coherent reasoning behind being set up.

"I will not apologize for what I said," says Kitsune just as icily.

"I do not expect one, Mitsune-san," says Yoko in return. She knows the Fox too well, and if her skull is still intact, their tiff is over.

"Now, if you don't mind," says Kitsune making a general statement and not caring who hears it, "I'm going to find Kei-kun and get laid." With no fanfare or other explanation, she turns her back on everyone and heads upstairs.

"Bitch," hisses Yoko just under a whisper as she sees off the back of one of her rivals for Keitaro's affection.

Not looking back, the Fox smiles.

Later that night…

Everyone gets an earful from Keitaro's room. Having four women at once tend to your needs after a long day of school seems to be paradise to the man in question. Friday night is a great night for letting off steam as Kitsune, Shinobu, Naru and Kaolla each vie for his attention.

In the other end of the Hinata, a beautiful woman holds her daughter in her arms. The sleeping child dreams of who-knows-what as her Kaa-san hums a soft lullaby. Biding her time, she has waited almost five years to see the man she loves again and will gladly wait a little longer. Sharing him with her elder daughter and the others is no problem for her, as she knew only his driven and possessive side, seeing his tender and gentle side may be a better option when their reunion occurs.

"Keika-chan, you look exactly like your Tou-san," she whispers smiling while placing her little daughter in a futon next to hers.

Slipping off her short Yukata, Yoko crawls into bed and falls into a deep lust-filled sleep.

Down the hall out of earshot, Hina Obaa-san talks to her older granddaughter…

"I think it was a bad idea bringing her down here, Baa-chan," says a very unhappy Haruka, "It could splinter us if Kaa-san tries to take Kei-kun away. Kitsune loves him so much now that she wouldn't hesitate to sanction her."

"This situation needed a resolution before your Imouto got too much older, Haruka-chan," says the sagely Hina sitting by a large open balcony sliding door, "My daughter was beginning to chafe under her exile in Sapporo. Damn my lack of foresight when it came to Keitaro back then."

Her melancholy is quite palpable, as Haruka understands what is going through her mind. Being the head of an organization older than even the oldest Yakuza family, gives the elderly woman a lot to ponder upon during her waking hours. Dealing with a rebellious child, incest, a brewing toxic situation with her best operatives, a grandson who through no fault of his own lost his edge by means of a bullet and a precious granddaughter down the hall sleeping with her Kaa-san.

"Yes, Baa-chan. That is true," replies Haruka sitting across from her, "However, the timing of this visit couldn't have happened at a worse time. I don't only mean with having to deal with new players, but Kei-kun's circumstance is also very delicate at this moment."

"If you mean hearing those faint screams coming from the other wing as being delicate, Haruka-chan," says Hina trying not to be too sarcastic, " Then I'd say it is those he is pleasuring that may need Naru's healing touch in the morning."

Remembering her own encounter after he had passed his exam in his new guise, she replies with, "He has never had any problems in that department and has even been good for the others. That said, I mean never wanting to see the teenager again whom on a few occasions even I had wanted to sanction. You know with Kitsune's cold brutality and Shinobu's quick-to-anger temperament, the man that I love would be dead now if the others truly knew his old self."

"Maybe," says Hina wanly, "but, my daughter's mental state needed a resolution to this festering problem before she came down here herself and resolved it on her own. You know how dangerous she can be, with beheading the man who shot Kei-kun along with killing most of the men in his family. This shit is so close to ending. You even mentioned something to me about a willingness to share him, and although it would be incest, it would be a very small price to pay."

"I think they would all go for it," says Haruka hearing a piercing scream from the Fox, "She however will need some convincing to go along with our plan."

"Will you do that for me, Haruka-chan?" asks Hina making it a request and not an order. Her daughter, grandchildren and those who live here mean a lot to the head of the Urashima family.

"Yes, and it shouldn't take too much persuading if that last scream from Kitsune means anything," answers Haruka nodding her head as a short bow. Relying on the wisdom of the family Matriarch, she believes that the delicate balance of this situation needs an even more delicate solution.

Hina smiles.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Assassins of the Hinata  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 12: Destined for nothing

On one side of the open Hinata teahouse sits Hina Obaa-san, Yoko-Oba-san, Haruka and Kanako. The latter three have the implement to which they are most accustomed.

Sitting opposite, the six who are the most feared assassins on the planet. Four have their weapon of choice close at hand, with one never needing one and the other powers down her wrist pad.

For some reason, the tension here is non-existent, as those in attendance know what this meeting was called for.

"Let's cut to the heart of the matter, Hina-sama," says Kitsune neutrally, "You are going to allow your daughter to live here with us even though you know what our current living situation is with your grandson." Purposely, she had worded this as a statement-of-fact and not a question.

"Right. It is good to cut through the bullshit, Mitsune," replies Hina nodding, "It is a most delicate situation because of what we are bringing to this table. My lack of foresight when it comes to my own flesh-and-blood has us all where we are now, as much as I never had wanted to admit it. Circumstances, being what they are, dictate that we must all compromise our feelings and discuss a possible solution."

She then stays silent and allows those with her to air their feelings without restriction. Violence is the only things she will not tolerate.

"Personally, I am open to hearing what you and Yoko-sama have to say in this matter," says Mutsumi straight-faced, "however, we… I will not allow you to take Keitaro from us. Also, we have other concerns that need addressing because the volatility level of this matter is quite high."

"My daughter with Keitaro is something I do not regret," states Yoko out-of-the-blue, "I have killed many men to insure that she would one day be able to see her Otō-san. Marriage to him, though impossible by law because of blood ties, is only a dream for me. With that said, Keika-chan will get to be with Keitaro."

The air seems all sucked out from the open-air covered gazebo.

The tension dissipates when Kitsune says, "His bed is open to you, Yoko. You know that he can handle all of us with little effort. That said, you will understand that we have our arrangements concerning both the pleasuring of, and spending the night sleeping with Keitaro. The rules are quite strict and flexible enough with exceptions if you are willing to abide by them. Personally, I will tolerate no one insinuating themselves in his bed when it is my night with him." She leaves the rest open-ended and pats her Sweetie without any show of emotion.

"That goes double for me," interjects Shinobu, "Besides allowing Kitsune to show some passion once-in-a-while, he has also allowed me to be free to love someone without reservation. The offer is there if you want it."

Naru takes a different tack when she adds, "Don't ever try to bring out his old side. After what Haruka-san told us, I would not want to kill the only man that I have given myself to without an ulterior motive. You know what I am capable of and can feel the changes in someone's aura or personality".

"He is the only man I have ever loved," says Kaolla, "Before him, I only cared for my 'toys'. Do anything to cross us, and those toys will be the least of your worries." Her tone is almost as icy as the Foxes' is.

"I have to concur with the others," says Motoko softly resting her left hand on the Saya of the ancient Aoyama Katana.

"I, as well," says Kanako looking intently at her Oba-san.

Smiling, which surprises those around her only slightly, "Not being foolish except for when it comes to my nephew, I willingly accept your terms. To allay any other concerns, I myself am glad to see a new Keitaro as his old persona was always so tiresome. If it comes down to it, I would personally dispatch him if the old personality were to ever return because I love him too much".

All nod, as they feel the same way.

"Will that satisfy everyone now?" asks Haruka. Those seated here already know her frame of mind concerning the matter, so she will not re-iterate them at this time.

"Here is the proposed changes then," says Kaolla handing a tablet over to Yoko showing the new arrangements. The others, it seems had already re-written the sleeping accommodations here even before the older woman had agreed to their terms.

Prescience is not lost on this group…

"May I also have fun with you as well," says Yoko with a wide smile.

Knowing what she means, the others smile in return. Even Kitsune…

'No bloodshed,' thinks Hina breathing a sigh of relief.

Shortly after arriving home from Toudai, Keitaro…

Mission #15

Some considered throwing a Shinai through someone's eye while running impossible. However, having that weapon go out the back of a skull and embedding itself into a wall behind it made retrieving difficult at best.

Smiling, Naru wrenches the knife out while the victim still twitched. Yanking hard holding the man up, the now dead body falls to the ground.

Taking the Shinai and wiping off the grey matter, Shinobu says, "Thanks, Naru. I threw it a bit too hard".

"I'll take it from here," says the brunette hoping not to return to this place.

Going up a flight of stairs, Naru walks down a familiar hallway that she knows very well. Upon turning a corner, she sees Hana sitting in repose reading a tablet and scrolling over pages on the screen.

Looking up, Hana says, "You could have called first, good help is so hard to find after the mess you made last time." She knows the person coming towards her does not intend to harm her, if she was here for that she would never see it coming.

"PMS is a terrible thing, wouldn't you say," responds Naru enigmatically. She has only a few questions of her old crony.

"Bullshit, Naru," says the beautiful woman putting her tablet down, "you want something and you know that I may have it."

"It seems you took to heart what I said on my last visit," says the brunette stopping just a few meters away and watches as the woman shifts to face her.

"You can also ask Konno to stop aiming at my heart," says Hana slightly annoyed, "A .50 caliber round would do irreparable damage to my new dress."

Smiling, Naru clicks a button on her wrist device. A click in reply signals that the two can talk in private.

"It seems that you and your associates have pissed off some high-level players," says the info broker without filibustering, "Pao, the Russians and the sanction in Rome upped the ante of those who want to have a conversation with you."

"That is old news, Hana-chan," responds Naru derisively.

"Not really, this time someone is not just 'shuffling the deck chairs'," interjects Hana annoyed with her attitude, "This time someone is not being naïve about the skills that you possess. The set-up that Hina caused threw them, but only for the 'blink of an eye'."

"Are they that good?" asks Naru remembering how the old woman got this whole situation going.

"Except for the five males you dispatched recently, those who are after you now are exactly like you," says Hana feeling that she may finally have one-upped the woman standing here.

"How's that?" Naru asks genuinely interested. She knows that Hana is enjoying this, but chooses to ignore her contempt.

"The new players in our little game are all women this time," announces Hana, "from the top all the way to the bottom."

She then waits for a reaction.

Not giving the one she expects, her former associate and lover smiles.

"It has been way too long since I have gone bitch-on-bitch with someone," says Naru as her smile widens, "Mutsumi and Kanako will love this piece of news."

"How is my favorite Goth slasher by the way?" asks Hana, who suddenly feels another presence in the room.

"I am good, Hana-san," says Kanako appearing as though from thin air.

"Shit," hisses Hana. The woman, frightened by the newcomer's psychopathic tendencies, freezes and dares not move.

"Except for you needing to change your panties," says Kanako stepping into the light, "I am not here to have any fun today." Without her fearsome makeup, the younger woman looks less scary than what her other persona purports to be.

The two guest kiss each other ignoring their host. Only until the kiss breaks…

Hana realizes that no matter what she thinks of the woman she used to work and sleep with, the depths of where she is willing to go never ceases to amaze her.

Two hours later…

During the return trip in Kaolla's turtle craft, Kitsune says, "You two really know how to reward someone for their help." She was a voyeur using her scope, and when the kink became too intense, she looked away.

"At least I didn't skin her," says Kanako smiling.

"She likes women and seems to have enjoyed herself," rejoins Naru smiling, "Hana has always tasted good."

Kanako nods with Kitsune just slowly shaking her head.

Up front, Kaolla laughs and Shinobu cringes.

A few days later…

Lying with Yoko and Haruka who are sleeping soundly in his futon, Keitaro quietly gets up and decides to confront his continuing nightmare.

Looking at the two women he had pleasured, it was one for the record books.

Noiselessly, Keitaro grabs his glasses and steps out into the hallway. Using the incoming moonlight to guide his way, he heads downstairs to be alone.

Leaving all the lights off, Keitaro walks over to the common room and sits down on the big couch.

Closing his eyes, Keitaro concentrates. For the first time since he can remember, he is not afraid.

'Miss me?' asks a voice in the background. It stays in the shadows where it thinks there is safety.

'No, not really,' comes a response surprising the first speaker. This voice has a smile behind it.

Silence…

'I could have my old life back if I wanted it,' says the first voice petulantly. It did not appreciate the attitude it was not supposing the other to have.

'No, you can't,' says the second voice, 'I enjoy my new life now too much to turn back into an asshole again'.

'I am strong where you are weak,' says the first voice. The growing confidence of the other was unforeseen, and that was the failing of the former guise.

'Not really,' says the first as a gentle retort, 'that bullet killed you five years ago and the woman lying in my bed assured me that I could live a renewed existence.'

'No,' screams the first as the persona begins to fade.

'Goodbye,' says Keitaro watching the part of him that everyone hated finally dwindle from his mind.

Opening his eyes, the sun is filtering light into the common room. Tears form and fall down Keitaro's cheeks, he stands and sees Yoko come down the stairs.

"Kei-kun," says his Oba-san with a look of concern on her beautiful face.

"He's gone, Oba-san. I'm free," says Keitaro crying and stepping into the main hall.

Understanding what her nephew is saying to her, Yoko comes up and hugs him. She has longed to hear these words.

"Was it difficult, Kei-kun?" asks a voice coming from the top of the stairwell. Kitsune walks downstairs followed by everyone else in the house. Hina Obaa-chan holds Keika's hand and brings the girl to her parents.

"Yes, but for once I wasn't afraid," he answers releasing Yoko and picking up his daughter.

"It would be," says the Fox, "because losing a part of yourself is always difficult."

"However," says Keitaro gearing up, "my old self left me one gift before leaving. I can remember everything now."

End of Part 1


End file.
